When The News Breaks
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmSinger SUMMARY: What if Loren had had a big secret? What if the father of her baby had been a son of Harmon Rabb Sr. and she was never in cahoots with Lindsey? What if... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: When The News Breaks

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Singer

TIMELINE: starts at the beginning of When The Bough Breaks

WARNINGS: if you can't face and be faced with the fact that Mac has made a lot and heavy mistakes in her professional life, this is not a fic for you. Was prompted by Mac's appalling comments when being assigned the case. While there is strong Mac angst here, everything works out OK in the end and she will NOT end up as a two headed monster. Rest assured, she WILL be HAPPY at the end of this fic.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #1: This is a Harm/Loren shipper rewrite of the episode. It happens as it would've had I been one of the PTB.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #2: EVERYTHING written in the understroked script are quotes from the episode, unchanged and used in the same context and spirit as they were in the episode. When I read the script of this scene I was appalled by Mac's already set opinion on Loren's innocence/guilt, but then remembered all the times she had done just that before, with other people, like in "Friendly Fire" and every single time an Aviator was the suspect. I studied law for a while (okay, for a year before I was almost bored to death with it) and my sister is a lawyer and I picked up a lot from her, and thus it was immediately clear just what Mac had done.

Breaking the number one rule of law: the defendant is innocent until proven guilty in a court of law (or unless they were framed and still convicted, which makes them innocent, but wrongly proven guilty. Believe it or not, it happens A LOT.). Thinking a little, I could remember off the top of my hat occasions when Mac broke the law or the rules that the American Bar Association has set for lawyers.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #3: The American Bar Association (ABA) is THE authority that deals with lawyers who broke the law, committed perjury, murder,... and every time a lawyer has broken the law, not only are they (supposed to be) convicted by a regular or military court, but the ABA also launches an investigation of her own and, if the defendant is guilty of the crime, they take their license to practice law away forever. When Mac committed perjury and murder and all those other things, Chegwidden should've reported her to ABA, he was law bound to do it, yet didn't. Another example of DPB's/TPTB's favoritism for Mac, among countless others. Perjury itself is a crime for which the one who is found guilty goes to prison for (no way would they get off with an Admiral's Mast and then be even rewarded with an ahead-of-time promotion) and, if they are a lawyer, the ABA takes their license away forever.

THANKS TO: Agnes for her help with the quotes.

SUMMARY: What if Loren had had a big secret? What if the father of her baby had been a son of Harmon Rabb Sr. and she was never in cahoots with Lindsey? What if...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm was still in shock over the news, he had certainly not expected to hear that!

'Loren is pregnant!?'

"Has anyone asked the LT who the father is, sir? Certainly, if it's not someone aboard the Seahawk, the whole matter can be dispensed with." Harm mentally patted himself on the back for quick thinking and managing to act cool and unaffected.

Cheggwidden looked at Harm suspiciously. "Why? Do you know something, CDR?"

Harm swallowed. "I just don't believe that the LT would endanged her career that carelessly. It means a lot to her. She wouldn't endanger it with a fling."

There were snorts around the table as Mac and the Admiral agreed with him.

Cheggwidden leaned his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers together thoughtfully. Then he turned on Harm.

"I've heard that you've spent an awful lot of time off-duty with the LT before she left, CDR..."

Harm looked at him warily and carefully chose his words. "Yes, sir, the LT did befriend my brother, who at that time was living with me. Thus, the LT and I naturally spent time together, since she was there because of Sergei."

"You know who the father is, don't you, CDR?"

Harm straightened his spine and stared defiantly at the Admiral. "Yes, I do, sir. However LT Singer asked me not to reveal the identity of the person she's involved with. She named me her lawyer, so everything we talked about fell under lawyer-client confidentiality. Not even the president can force me to breach the lawyer-client confidentiality. She **is **involved with someone, however, I can assure you that it's no-one on that ship or any other ship, or anyone in her chain of command."

Harm and Cheggwidden locked eyes for a long time, waging a silent battle.

The first to break off was Cheggwidden, who turned to their attentive audience. "LtCol, dismissed. CDR, you stay behind."

As she was leaving the office, Mac kept sending Harm questioning and, for reasons unknown to her, jealous looks.

When they were finally alone Cheggwidden started his interrogation.

"Lawyer, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"And when were you going to mention that little detail?" growled Cheggwidden.

"Just as you asked me if I know something. Then I would presenting my power of attorney to you and do my duties as such. But, since there has been absolutely no fraternization aboard the ship involving the LT, this matter can be dispensed with quickly and quietly."

Cheggwidden was quiet for a while, scrutinizing Harm carefully. Harm was meanwhile doing everything he could not to fidget under his CO's glare.

"I've got this feeling, CDR, that I should be bringing you up on charges by now. Somehow I get the feeling you are somehow right in the middle of this. Tell me why I have this feeling, CDR."

Harm shrugged with a tight and nervous expression. "I don't know, sir."

Then something occured to the older man.

"It's YOU, isn't it!? You're the father!" Cheggwidden accused, his face flushed deeply from anger.

Harm's eyes widened in terror. 'Shit.'

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!

They give me motivation to finish all those other WIP's. This was one of those that have been hanging around for months.

I've got another in the works for over a year now, a rewrite of Answered Prayers.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks to (in chronological order): Syrae, michelcz, sohard2c, jj Queen, Lt Cmdr Ann Collier, jape and michelle UK for reviewing!

**jape:** thanks for the review and the advice. I'll certainly take it to heart.

I hope you all enjoy this part and don't forget to review cause I love contact with my readers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your ass is grass, Rabb. You fraternized..."

Cheggwidden cut himself off when Harm reached into his left breast pocket, over his heart, and pulled something out. When he put it on his finger Chegwidden realized it was a plain gold wedding band. It hadn't even occured to him that Harm had been wearing his Academy ring on his right hand for the last few months. While Harm hadn't been wearing his wedding ring until now, it just didn't feel right to wear the Academy ring in it's place. It somehow felt as if he would be demeaning Loren or putting her and their marriage second place to the Navy and that was something Harm could never do. As he'd proven countless times before, his family will always come before his job, before the Navy, before everything else.

Chegwidden's eyes bulged and the man wasn't even capable of a single thought, so much was he surprised by this latest turn of events.

"It's not fraternization if the couple is married, sir, you know that. We wanted to tell you together once she'd be back, but you forced me into doing it prematurely. Neither of us wants us to be charged with anything. Though I would've liked it better had I found out about me becoming a father from my wife herself instead of by the meddling Navy. But I suspect she was forbidden any contact with the outside world."

"What? How?" croaked the Admiral, still too stunned to formulate a coherent sentence.

"Everything I told you is true. Loren did befriend Sergei and helped him a lot. During that time we got to know each other, grew closer and fell in love. I am adamant that we never acted on our feelings, we've both always been too aware of the regs and neither wants to destroy the other's career. When Loren received the transfer orders we realized that this was our chance to do something about our feelings. We got married the same day that her transfer became official and had our personnel records updated accordingly immediately. It's all in our records. I have a copy of our marriage license in my office, if it's needed, sir."

"No, no, that's okay. I know you don't lie, CDR." responded Chegwidden. "What about the baby?"

A goofy, truly happy and loving smile appeared on Harm's face, not just on his face, but also in his eyes. It was clear that the man was deliriously happy about the news and clearly completely in love with his wife.

"We had a short honeymoon before she left for the Seahawk, too short if you ask us. And you know, sir, how honeymooners are..."

Chegwidden nodded seriously. He still remembered how he and his ex-wife had spent the whole first week solely in bed.

"Our baby was apparently conceived during those days. We've obviously fallen into that 2 percent minority when the pill doesn't work. Definitely can't say that I'm not happy about it, but I do regret that the pregnancy will stall Loren's career and that this mess came to be only because we've decided to be discreet."

Finally the Admiral managed to get himself together.

"You know that she has to be recalled? Pregnant women are not allowed to serve anywhere that is deemed potential or actual battlezone, including ships and especially not one of the most dangerous places on Earth, a carrier."

Harm's face became a mixture of sadness and happiness. Sadness because he knew how this was going to affect her career and happiness because he was getting his wife and their child back home early. "I know, sir. She won't be happy about it, but on the other hand I'll gladly have her here with me. These past few months have been hard, I've been missing her terribly."

"You love her." it was more of a statement than a question.

"I love her."

"What about Mac?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Just an hour ago I still thought that you were still in love with Mac. When did that change?"

"I've realized over a year ago that Mac and I could never be. We're too different, there is too much bad blood, resentments and anger between us. We could never work. Hell, we barely manage to stay friends most of the time, how could we be anything more?"

There wasn't anything that could've been said against that and Chegwidden nodded in agreement, knowing Harm was right.

Harm and Mac's friendship had been in tatters for a few years now and it was unrealistic to expect any potential romantic relationship between the two to succeed. It would've ended before it's time and it would've ended badly. Mac had moved on from Harm 4 years ago, when she replaced him with Brumby while Harm was flying, and it was only logical and healthy that Harm moved on too. Pining away for a woman who doesn't want you is definitely not healthy. And this man deserved love and happiness more than anyone Chegwidden had ever known.

"So, what now, sir?" asked Harm apprehensively.

"We get that wife of yours back to HQ and later send her on maternity leave."

"Yes, sir, but what about Loren and mine relationship, the fact that we're married?"

"Harm, you got married while in different chains of command. There will be no problem with keeping you both here on staff as long as you two don't bring your problems into work. And as long as I don't have to send chapperones with you to the copy room."

Harm visibly sagged from relief and Cheggwidden chuckled.

"We have storage closets for that." added the Admiral and at first Harm choked on his breath, then started laughing, Chegwidden joining him.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I'm truly sorry for this late and short update, but have spent all day working on restoring my bike with my father and have returned only an hour ago (10 PM in our timeline).

Thank you all for reviews, I love contact with my readers!

**Les:** Thanks, I'm glad you like them. I just wish there were more people writing Harm/Singer so that _**I **_could have something new of this pairing to read...

**anon:** thank you for giving this story a chance. Mac's reaction... let's just say Mac will react the way in which I've never wrote her before.

**Rose:** thanks, will most definitely try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later they managed to calm themselves down from their laughter.

Chegwidden rose from his seat and came around the table, to stand in front of Harm who rose also.

"Sorry for not saying this earlier, CDR, but congratulations on the marriage and the baby! I'm truly happy for you. You definitely deserve the happiness marriage and family bring."

They shook hands and Chegwidden clapped Harm on his shoulder, then returned to his chair.

"Now lets get these charges against your wife dropped and bring her home."

Harm beamed "Yes, sir!" while Chegwidden picked up the phone and demanded to be connected to USS Seahawk. After a minute he was finally connected to the ship and Captain Johnson came on the line. Chegwidden put him on speaker so Harm could hear, what was being said, too.

"Good afternoon, Admiral, how can I help you?"

"Captain Johnson, the charges against LT Singer are being dropped. You are to notify the LT and secure a spot on the next COD for her to return home. Unfortunately her condition prevents her from serving the whole term as the Fleet JAG, as pregnant women are not allowed to serve in hazardous conditions."

"Aye, sir. May I ask, sir, how can you be so sure of her innocence?"

"Because I am right now staring at her husband, Captain."

"Husband? Why then didn't she say so immediately?"

"Apparently they've decided to keep it quiet for a while."

"Keept it quiet? That means it's a fresh marriage. How fresh?"

Chegwidden looked at Harm if he was allowed to spill the beans. Harm, having heard the entire conversation, just nodded resignedly. Better to be honest than get into trouble.

"This is your ears and eyes only, Captain. None of this goes any further. It's their decision when to break the news and they will be the ones to do it."

"Of course, sir. One moment, sir."

They could hear Johnson ordering everyone out of the room and then turn the devices, that were recording the conversation, off.

"Ready, sir."

"They got married after she was tranferred out of here and before she reported to Seahawk."

"Hmm. Why do I get the feeling that this was a pretty smart way of taking advantage of regs not applying temporarily?"

Harm and the Admiral looked at each other and knew what was coming.

"Let's see. Turner is out of the question, Roberts is also out of the question, that leaves... She's just the right one for him: strong, stubborn, very intelligent, ambitious and with an attitude. Rabb, you're one smart, lucky bastard!"

"Thank you, sir!" piped up Harm, making Johnson aware that he was listening in.

"Congratulations, Rabb, on the marriage and the baby!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"I'll be sending the LT back ASAP, I know you must be missing her by now. I know I miss my family..."

"That'd be great, Captain. You'll get her replacement as soon as they can get there. Chegwidden out."

Chegwidden terminated the connection and was quiet for a while. Harm just waited.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**A TIP TO ALL WRITERS ON THIS SITE, THOSE WHO RECEIVED AN OFFER TO JOIN A SITE CALLED FANLIB. READ THIS FIRST BEFORE JOINING (without the spaces):**

**http:// icarusancalion. livejournal. com/626928. html**

**and **

**http:// community. livejournal. com/fffanfic/839552. html**

To summarize all the articles on the thread: by joining and archiving your work on FanLib you give them full rights over your work, they can edit or profit from it as they please. Also, if there's a lawsuit against the site, YOU, the author, will take the responsibility and carry the legal costs, not Fanlib.

If they are sued over copyright they will lose the suit, BUT this way fanfiction will no longer be a legally-gray area, which means a free area, but will be entirely controlled by copyright holders, corporations, publishers, TV networks,...

And, once the dust settles, FanLib will have monopoly over supplying corporate-sanctioned fanfiction.

Which this means: FANLIB will MAKE MONEY from work created by writers, work FanLib has received FOR FREE by those writers!!!

While making fanfiction world into a fully controlled world where only profit matters, thus destroying fanfiction forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This one is longer to make up for yesterday.

Okay, this is where the quotes are used, they are underlined. I was careful to leave it in the exact meaning and spirit as they were used in the episode except for the fact that the dialogue took place between Harm and Mac aboard the COD, on the way to the Seahawk, instead of in Chegwidden's office. But these are exact quotes and were spoken in this exact context on the show.

Enjoy and don't forget to review.

------------------------------

**Rose**: Thanks! I hope you like this part.

**Anonymous reader**: Glad you like my fics. Yeah, I know what you mean about fics that are hostile towards Harm. Am not sure how many of those writers are Macaroons (rabid Mac fans, who hate Harm) and how many of those writers are fans of other characters, mostly male characters like Webb (have noticed, after Macaroons, these fans hate Harm the most) and Chegwidden fans. Contrary to them, I like and respect Harm - the person, the officer, the pilot, the lawyer, the man,... And I do not ignore his many skills, awards, commendations, abilities, all the good he's done, the people he helped; smart and good decisions, how many times he did something for someone selflessly,... A theory: perhaps they hate Harm so much because they are clearly aware just how lacking their favorite character is compared to Harm... Yeah, I know he has faults, but he has no such big and numerous faults as Mac, Webb and Chegwidden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here's what we're gonna do. Because of your connection to the LT you can't be the one to confirm her findings on her investigation. I'll be sending the LtCol instead." said Cheggwidden and Harm nodded in agreement. "Harm, hide the ring for the time being."

Harm quickly removed the ring and stored it in his pocket. This was certainly not the way for Mac to find out about his marriage. She'd always been pretty possessive over him, even though she'd pursued other men freely and with no reservation. No telling what she would've done if she found out, he was married, this way. He needed to tell her about it privately, with no-one else there, she deserved at least that.

Cheggwidden reached over and pressed the intercom button. "Tiner, get the LtCol in here."

"Aye, sir."

A second later a knock sounded on the door, causing both men to raise their eyebrows questioningly.

It certainly looked like Mac'd been waiting in Tiner's office all this time.

"Enter."

Mac stepped inside and took a seat on her CO's command. Chegwidden launched right in.

"LtCol, you're relieved of the Singer investigation and will be going instead of the CDR to confirm the LT's findings."

"Yes, sir, but why? Is the CDR biased? What about the LT's fraternizing aboard the ship?" asked Mac boldly, causing the Admiral's eyes to narrow.

"The charges against the LT have been dropped."

"Excuse me, sir? Sir, LT Singer is clearly guilty!"

"Excuse me?" the Admiral queried dumbfounded.

"Mac, Singer swore that the father is no-one aboard the ship. An officer should be taken at her word." said Harm, trying to convince Mac to let the matter drop.

"What word? All LT Singer will say is that she didn't conceive aboard ship." continued Mac single-mindedly.

"That's all that matters." said Harm firmly, not being able to belive how stubborn Mac was being about this. She must really hate Loren's guts. It saddened Harm that the woman he'd considered his best friend all those years ago hated his wife that much.

"She's providing her CO nothing in the way of evidence." insisted Mac still.

"Well, how do you prove a negative? How, in your opinion, would she prove her innocence?" Harm couldn't believe that Mac would be that close-minded about it, that she had already decided that Loren was guilty and the investigation was, in Mac's opinion, there only to prove what she had already decided was the truth.

"With a name, CDR. I'm surprised you're defending her, Harm." shot Mac back, angry at Harm for not seeing things her way.

That just put Harm on the defensive.

Chegwidden was listening carefully to what was going on and Mac's close-mindedness and set in opinion surprised him.

She seemed to have already decided that Loren was guilty, without an investigation, without any evidence, without questioning Loren and without knowing anything about the situation. He had expected more of her and was becoming more and more disappointed.

Mac was quickly turning out to be everything a lawyer should not be. Especially not an investigator, someone who should be objective, listen to everyone and gather all the evidence before making up her mind. Mac had apparently decided at the start that Loren was guilty and nothing was going to convince her otherwise.

'What happened to 'innocent until proven guilty', LtCol?' thought Cheggwidden, sighing sadly. He knew he could not let this go without acting. A lawyer that behaved themselves like a one-(wo)man lynching party had no place in the justice system and should definitely not be allowed to continue practicing law. Who knows how much damage would they do and how many lives and careers would they destroy in the future if they were left to carry on like that.

"Somebody has to. Sounds to me like you've already made up your mind." replied Harm and Chegwidden silently agreed with him.

"I'm approaching this investigation with an open mind." claimed Mac. In the background the Admiral snorted in disgust and disbelief.

'Yeah, right. If you're approaching this with an open mind, then I'm a frog.' thought the Admiral.

He was becoming increasingly disappointed with the officer he had become to think of as open-minded, fair and objective. It was glaringly obvious how wrong he'd been and obvious that Mac was not something the Navy, or the Corps, needed, much less wanted.

He now regretted favoring Mac over others, letting her stay in the service even though she'd done things that would've had EVERYONE else, even himself, disbarred, demoted, humiliated, discharged and imprisoned several times over. He regretted convincing the promotions board to have her promoted, especially ahead of time, even though she didn't deserve it. She should've been punished for her perjury and not rewarded! Like she'd been.

Mac's time at HQ was coming to an end.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are, Colonel." said Harm sarcastically.

The Admiral agreed fully with Harm, he didn't believe her either.

It was time to step in.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** wow, I have to say I was stunned speachless (in a very good way) by the reviews for the last chapter, actually for this entire fic. I must be doing something right.

I wish to thank all of you for sticking with me and my stories and reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me.

This one is not as long as it could've been, since I was in a hurry to write a seminary paper today. So, unfortunately it took a lot of my time.

No matter how this part may look like, I'm not gonna crucify Mac. I think (I'm so naive sometimes...) that with the proper shock to her safe little world and the proper incentive Mac could've been forced to take a long, hard look at herself, notice all of the mistakes she'd made and her faults and decide to get better for herself and work on herself. So, this is one way of getting her to better herself. Kinda like the three ghosts and Scrooge...

--------------------------------

**Les:** well, here is the answer on who gets to replace Singer. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this part.

**Bree: **Thanks! I have to say I agree with the things you say in your posts and I'm very glad you like what I write. Yeah, I fully agree on the selective blindness of some people. They complain and bash Harm for every little mistakes he makes and every little slip, but when Mac does something really bad, like sleeping with her CO (who then recommended her for Law School...), cheating on her husband, stringing two guys along 2 times, running from every little problem, continually hurting her best friend, lying under oath, breaking every single regulation in the ABA's book of regs for lawyers, not to mention the UCMJ,... those people suddenly develop complete blindness and deafness. Quite convenient for them isn't it? I also fully agree with you on the difference in their professionalism, ethics and just plain goodness of the heart and goodness of the character. Thank you also for reviewing "Calling a bluff", I hope you enjoy this part also and take care!

**Rose:** Mac would've perhaps done that (oooops. My mistake. Mac HAD done that. Intentionally with the express purpose of hurting Harm). But Harm wouldn't do that. He's much more sensitive to other people's feelings and would wait to tell her in private. If only for the sake of what they'd once had. Thank you for also reviewing "Calling a bluff". I hope you enjoy this part, take care!

**anon:** this is a response to your review of "Calling a bluff.", cause there is no other way for me to respond. I hope you're reading this. Thanks for the review! As for fleshing it out a bit... the thing is that it had to be that way because Mac's arrogant musings on no other woman getting Harm had to be immediately followed (for dramatic effect) by her attending Harm and Jen's wedding, realizing just how wrong she was. Had it not been in this order, it wouldn't have had the same effect. I too see potential for a side story, but I already have so many WIP's in the dry dock, plus real life with college and exams, a bike being restored (Im hoping to have it finished soon so I'll be able to go to vacation to the Croatian coast in June with it), not to forget the (more or less) beautiful weather outside which just begs me to take the other bike out for a spin or my road racing bicycle for training (have to keep in shape). So, when I get some time, I'll seriuosly think about writing it. Thanks again and, if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy this part.Take care!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is enough."

Harm and Mac went quiet and Cheggwidden sighed deeply, before raising his head and locking his lasers on Mac.

"I can never express how deeply disappointed I am by you, LtCol. You seem to fully disagree with the first rule of law: the defendant is innocent until proven guilty. It makes me wonder and shudder to think just how many innocent people did you get convicted during your time as a lawyer, since you obviously immediately make your mind up as to their innocence. What you've just said proved to me that you either immediately decide on the guilt on all the cases, or just in LT Singer's case. Which means that you have something against the LT and would like to remove her at all costs, no matter if she deserved it or not. Sadly, that is not the only time you behaved this way. There is also the way you immediately tried to insure to win a case that would not be won in any fair trial by accusing CDR Rabb, a man who has proven time and again to be the embodiement of integrity, honor and that he wants only truth and justice, a man who is also the best damn friend you have ever had in your life, you accused this man of bias before the trial had even started, a truly back-stabbing action, definitely not something a friend would do, but a low, conniving person; an action that could've had serious repercussions for a man who was innocent of the things you'd accused him off, not only repercussions for his career in the Navy, but also his ability to practice law, his career and his personal freedom, and you endangered even the sentences of all the cases he had been assigned to in the past. Your behaviour was hypocritic, traitorous, unprovoked, aggressive, unprofessional and absolutely out of line. You have proven to be a person of the lowest quality of character. I was also appalled and terribly disappointed when I received the report of your appalling behaviour while on the bench when you tore into the defendant for his chauvinistic views. You were out of line. While the kid sorely needed an attitude adjustment, it was NOT YOUR job to do it. You were the judge, not his MOTHER. Your behaviour was completely unprofessional, against the protocol and constitutes to badgering the witness/defendant. You behaved like you were the judge, jury and the executioner in one person and wholly believed you had the right to act like that." he paused for a second to gather his thoughts.

Mac just gaped at him with her mouth open, Harm was stunned too.

He'd been so used to Mac's bloodhound and close-minded approach to cases that he had not noticed something that was so glaringly obvious, until his wife had almost become her newest victim. His "friend" quite nicely embodied the proverb "With a friend like that, who needs enemies?"

Then the Admiral continued. "You are hereby relieved of duty. You will give the case over to CDR Turner and go home. It seems that I've made a mistake by convincing the promotions board to promote you the last time, with not only everything on your record, but with your continual breaking of every basic law and rule there is. First perjury and now all this. I will take full responsibility for this mistake, and you are as of right now demoted back to Major, pending an official review of your record and an investigation into the rightfulness of your previous promotions.

I will also be doing what I should've done the last time, what I was obligated by the rules to do, but did not do, by reporting all these incidents, your perjury and these latest breakings of the rules, to the American Bar Association, who will undoubtebly start their own investigation. Even though you can't be tried for the same thing twice, rest assured that your license to practice law will be taken away. I committed an illegal act the last time when I was duty- and law-bound to report you to the ABA for perjury, but didn't. I willl also take full responsibility for that.

Needless to say, your days as a lawyer, an officer of the court, an officer in general, are over. All of your CO's, including myself, have been too lenient, playing favoritism, letting you get away with murder, with you taking full advantage of it. This stops here and now. You WILL take responsibility for your actions, something you should've done years ago, instead of avoiding responsibility and shovelling the blame on others. Hand over those silver Oak Leaves, Major!"

Harm and Mac were both too stunned to react, but on the inside Harm had to admit that the Admiral was law-bound to do this. Mac, meanwhile, was burning in self-righteous indignation. "Sir!"

The Admiral raised his hand. "Not a word from you, Major, or I'll call in the Master at Arms and have you removed from this office in shackles. Hand over those Oak Leaves. NOW!"

Mac stood and with shaking fingers removed her rank insignias from her jacket, putting them on the Admiral's desk. Harm tried to say something, but the Admiral shut him up with an angry, warning glare. "Say anything, CDR, and you will be joining the Major in handing over your own Oak Leaves."

Harm quickly shut up.

Mac was sunk, no way to get her out of this, no reason to go down with her, because it would've been stupid to challenge the Admiral at this and be demoted for nothing. He now had a wife and a baby to think of when making his decisions, he couldn't risk his job on anyone but his immediate family, not even on Mac.

He had obligations towards Loren and their baby, to protect them, provide for them and love them, and gambling his ability to do so by helping Mac, in what was obviously a hopeless cause, would've been dereliction of duty towards his family.

-----------------------------------------

This was the first time it really hit him just how much his life had changed after having said "I do".

He and Loren had spent too little time together before she left for Seahawk, for him to really grasp how much marriage would change his life. In that short time they naturally hadn't been able to get into the married, or even newlywed, routine that all other couples do. Then she was gone to the Seahawk and his day-to-day life had changed nothing, it was like he was still single, because his wife was not there with him and thus could not help influence his life.

Oh, they emailed each other every day, until she was arrested for possible fraternization, but she wasn't _there_ with him, in his apartment, hadn't mixed her beauy-thingies among his shaving kit and aftershave, hadn't taken up half of his closet space, hadn't made a lasting impression on his mattress with her body, his clothes weren't smelling pleasantly making it clear that a woman had chosen the detergent, he was still used to sleeping alone in his big bed, used to hearing the stilness in the apartment when he was quiet, cooking meals for one, going to sleep alone,...his life was still the same as it had been before they'd gotten married.

He missed his wife and hoped she would get home real soon so she could get him used to all the little details of domestic bliss.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

"Major, you will be notified by the ABA of the date of your hearing. Until then you are suspended. Get out of my sight!" Mac stood to attention, still stiff with shock and too stunned to shed tears yet, then turned and left the office at a run.

Chegwidden turned towards Harm.

"You, CDR, are to take this case file to CDR Turner and bring him up to date. Tomorrow at 1500 you will proceed to AFB Andrews and collect LT Singer and get her home. Now get back to work. Dismissed!"

Harm rose to attention then turned to leave. Harm was about to grab the doorknob when: "Commander!"

Harm turned around and looked at his CO inquiringly. "Aye, sir?"

Chegwidden glared at him. "New father or not, CDR, if you ever try to question my orders again you'll be busted down to the rank of Seaman faster than you can say 'busted'. I would've had no problem demoting you to LCDR earlier. In the future watch your step carefully and pick your battles even more so. You are a husband and father now, responsible for another two people and answering to them. You can not afford to risk anything anymore for anyone but them, not even your friends. Your friends are old enough to fight their own battles and pay for their own mistakes, as are you."

Harm sighed and nodded. It was something he had been thinking about just a few minutes earlier and he had to agree. He couldn't take any risks anymore, for anyone nor for anything, his family came first. Before everyone and everything. "I know, sir."

With that he turned and left the office.

-----------------------------------------

By the time he got there Mac had already left her own office and the building itself.

The hours until closing time dragged by slowly.

Finally it was 1700 and the day was over.

The first thing Harm did was head for Mac's apartment, he couldn't let her go through it alone.

Even though she'd been extremely judgemental and hostile towards his wife (it still thrilled him to think of Loren like that), he knew that she couldn't help herself, Mac was Mac and it was just a part of her, she would never change.

The reason wasn't that she was incapable of change, but that Mac didn't see that as a bad trait.

Harm had once loved Mac and he still considered her his friend, though he sometimes wondered how and why since they were so different, but he had to admit that the woman had seriously screwed up priorities and views on life and world. Something that the rest of humanity considered common courtesy and basic good manners, like apologizing, Mac viewed as a weakness that was to be avoided and hated as much as possible. He still remembered her words to him: "No, never apologize. It's a sign of weakness." (episode Lifeline)

This way of thinking explained so much about Mac, her actions, words and views on things. It was probably one of the reasons why Mac had never apologized to him whenever she hurt him, besides her believing she was right no matter what, while he always apologized to her when he said or did something that had hurt her.

How had 2 such completely opposite people managed to become friends? Thank god they'd never gotten to the lovers stage cause they would've been a disaster and one of them would've had to transfer, suffering a blow to their career.

Chegwidden's confession today of playing favorites just confirmed Harm's belief that he would've been the one forced to transfer, suffering a career-blow, while Mac would've remained there with her career untouched. As always.

While his career was not a be-all-and-end-all to him like hers had been to Mac, Harm still enjoyed his work and would've been crushed to see years of efforts and sacrifices be thrown away. All for nothing, as he and Mac would inevitably break up one day.

If their differences hadn't been enough, would he have managed to stay involved with a woman who was such a hypocrite? Could he have tolerated this ugly trait in someone he was involved with and living with?

Not only did she condemn and eagerly prosecute people for committing crimes that she herself had committed, but never had to pay for, but she was a hypocrite even in their friendship.

When _she _left JAG she viewed it as "spreading her wings", but when _he_ left JAG she viewed it as some kind of betrayal and made him pay for this for months on end, at every step possible, in any way possible, starting with pulling her new, now old, rank on him and shoving her new fuzziness with Bugme in his face, making it clear that she'd had no problems replacing Harm in all aspects of her life. She also had no problems questioning his relationships, while she always rudely shot down his genuine concern over a relationship that was obviosly not working and was obviously not making her happy.

/ FLASHBACK, EPISODE LIFELINES /

Harm: Do you love him?

Mac: Do you love Renee?

Harm: I'm not marrying Renee.

Mac: We should, we should go back in.

Harm: Hey, do you love him?

Mac: That's not a question you get to ask.

/ END FLASHBACK /

That was not a question he got to ask...

The man who was always a best friend to her did not get to ask that question...

It says all on how she viewed him and just what he meant to her.

That was not the only time she questioned his relationship with Renee, but shot down his inquiries about her relationship with Brumby. Just one of countless times.

Had he and Mac become involved, she would've undoubtebly used this double standard and hypocricy in their own relationship.

Mac had also always regarded him as incapable of loving a woman, of only being with them for the sex, while she regarded herself as a woman who loved deeply, who's feelings were completely genuine and was totally devoted to the man she loved and was with. 'Yeah, right, she really proved that one. Several times over.' She was well capable of accusing him of "going through women, while she falls in and out of love." (episode Trojan Horse).

While Harm could ignore Mac's severe bouts of jealousy, unfairness and hypocricy while they were friends; he wouldn't have been able to ignore it had they been involved, because of the constant proximity and intimacy a romantic relationship brings. Not only that, but Mac had always tried to control their relationship, and Harm had never and would never concede to, much less stay in, a relationship in which one party would try to dominate the other. The only kind of relationship he would ever conceed to is a relationship with equal partners, the kind he now had with Loren.

All these faults and serious flaws of character on Mac's part (he knew he wasn't perfect, he had flaws, but none of them was as big nor as numerous as any of Mac's) would've driven him nuts had they had a romantic relationship and would be just one of the contributing factors to the end of such relationship.

So, it was definitely better that he and Mac had never had and would never have a romantic relationship.

But he was still her friend, no matter how little like a friend she'd sometimes behaved towards him, and he would make sure she was alright, try to find out how he could help and perhaps even try to find out why she had behaved like she had in the Admiral's office.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Oh, ye' of little faith!

I SAID that I wouldn't crucify Mac, didn't I? The thing with Harm/Other-than-Mac fics is that, unless one wants them to be totally unrealistic, one has to put closure on what they once had and give them both a chance to move on. And that's not possible without a closure.

This is the last part with Mac; Harm and Loren's story starts, as planned, in the next part in which you will get some background on how 'they' started.

--------------------------------------------

**jagteacher: **Why would you get slammed? Your review was polite, concise, you stated what you didn't like, without flaming, you explained your opinion. I welcome negative criticism as well, as long as it stays polite and doesn't become personal.

I never denied Harm broke the rules at times, BUT (and this is a big and important qualifier) it was always for higher reasons: truth and justice and duty, never for selfish ones; and those times were very rare. The times Mac broke the rules and the law was for private reasons, never in pursue of truth, justice and to satisfy law by going around it. There is also the fact that Harm got reprimanded for his actions, while what Mac received couldn't be classified as even a slap on the wrist. I mean, Admiral's Mac for perjury! and then getting promoted a few months later, AHEAD of schedule? Hell, not only didn't she get punished, even worse, she got REWARDED for it.

A person deserves punishment if they break the rules/law, no matter who they are, a road worker, a lawyer or the president himself. Law says that any person that breaks the law or the rules of their organisation has to pay the price i.e. they deserve punishment. Mac broke the rules and the law, which is especially bad since she was a lawyer, which is an officer of the court, and should've been a good example to other people, which made her perjury especially bad, but was never punished as it would've been in RL. THAT is what I meant when I said that she deserves punishment for breaking the rules/law. Anyone else would deserve punishment for her actions, even if it was Harm who did it, and I'm only doing what TPTB would've done had they not played such obvious and strong favorites with her for all those years (one example: Major at 28, while Meg was a LTJG, 2 ranks lower even though, contrary to Mac, she had a spotless record, more qualifications - was also an experienced Weapons officer and a fantastic computers expert - and was more valuable to the Navy than Mac).

As for Harm and Loren not getting away with it... in real life it all comes down to how much the CO of the couple likes them and the leeway he's willing to give them. It all comes down to staying above board and being clean with their relationship. In real life, in the Navy, even officer/enlisted couples can openly, publicly date or be married as long as their CO's gave them the OK. And since Harm and Loren are married, this means that this isn't some affair, they're not in it for the sex or some thrill, but want it to be long haul, fully committed relationship and are expecting a baby... these factors carry a great weight in such matters. Hell, even promotions boards prefer married and settled candidates. Besides, who says that JAG will have the same staff a few months from now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac answered his 5th knock and leaned against the door, looking at him silently.

"Hey." Harm said awkwardly, shifting on his feet.

"Hey." returned Mac just as awkwardly.

"Can I come in?" he motioned awkwardly.

Mac nodded hesitantly and moved so he could enter her apartment.

They took their seats on her couch.

"I'm not gonna ask how you're feeling cause it would be a dumb and inconsiderate question." Harm started. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I couldn't have helped you."

Mac breathed out and nodded. "There wasn't anything you could've done, Harm. Had you tried, you would've been demoted too. Now that I calmed down somewhat I have to admit that the Admiral was right. I've been very self-righteous, sanctimonious and hypocritic for the last few years."

"What caused this behaviour? Why did you do it any of what you did?" Harm wanted to know "Why did you convict Singer even before the investigation started? Why did you accuse me of bias before the trial even started? When did you change so much? When and why did you lose your path, Mac? I still remember that young lawyer, with an open mind and willing to accept all angles on a case, eager to learn and earn respect. The woman that became my best friend and who stood by me through so much. When was that Mac lost?"

"I don't know, Harm. I don't know when I lost my path, I just know that I did and there wasn't anything that could bring me back on it."

Harm was silent, contemplating what he'd just heard. This was having serious consequences for, not only her USMC career, but also for her career as a lawyer and even her own personal life.

"It's okay, Harm." Mac smiled at him, but it didn't erase the worried expression from his face. "When I did it I knew I would have to pay for it someday, somehow. When I didn't have to, I became arrogant. No-one should be above the law, especially not someone who represents the law, who should be a good role model to others. But, I did do it and slowly, as no punishment came my way, I started believing I had the right to be like that. Now I'm just getting what I've had coming for years."

Harm could say nothing, knowing Mac was right.

After a short silence she continued. "The Admiral was right. He should've reported me to the ABA when I lied under oath. I knew what I was doing, that it was punishable by law, but I did it anyway."

"Was it worth it, Mac?" asked Harm softly.

Mac was quiet for a while. "No." she finally said determinedly. "No, it wasn't worth it. Not only did my perjury help John nothing, but it also got me into trouble. Then something miraculous happened. I didn't pay one bit for the crime I committed, I was even rewarded with a promotion well-ahead of time. Even I have to admit that after that scandal and with everything on my record, the promotion, especially an early one, was undeserved. It took something like this to make me take a long, hard look at myself. One of the things I realized is I have always received preferrential treatment from every CO I had and that was one of the reasons why I lost my way. Well, I guess this is karma."

Harm could do nothing but stare helplessly at her. He felt ashamed for not having told her about his new marriage, but not only had he and Loren agreed to that after much discussion, but things between him and Mac hadn't been right for a long time and he no longer felt he could confide in her as he'd been able to before he'd left JAG for flying.

They were just the type of friends that are in each other's lives for a brief time, making an impression, but are then torn apart to never see each other again; they weren't the type of friends who would be completely involved with each other's lives for the rest of their lives. He regretted that, regretted again every bad thing he'd ever said to her, even though he always apologized for hurting her or saying anything bad to her. And now their time together grew short. They would soon each go their own way and never meet again.

-----------------------------------------

"So, what are you gonna do?" he wanted to know.

Mac was quiet for a while, just staring at nothing and thinking. "I don't know. We both know how this all will end with the ABA. I'm guilty as sin and there is no way I'll ever be allowed to practice law again. It's only fair since I wouldn't let any other lawyer, who did what I did, to continue practicing. As I said, it's karmic retribution and I'm at peace with it. As for what I'm gonna do afterwards, I don't know. Maybe I'll go back to Mesa or try my hand at something else, I'll see, but I won't be staying in DC anymore. It would hurt too much and I won't be able to afford it for much longer."

"If you ever need help, Mac, look me up."

Mac smiled at him, gently touching his cheek. "I know, Harm, thanks. I know that I didn't appreciated you the way I should've, I took you for granted, and for that I'm sorry. You are a very special person and I hope you'll find someone who really deserves and appreciates you. I'm only sorry that I'm not that person, but most of the blame for what happened to our friendship is mine. We both made some pretty bad mistakes, but for once I'm accepting my responsibility."

Harm's eyes misted over. He had to tell her about Loren, but he'd promised Loren that they would keep it private. Besides, it would hurt Mac to know that he'd kept something like that from her. And it would create an especially awkward and tense situation if she knew that, not only had he kept a marriage from her, but it was also marriage with the woman Mac had convicted without trial or proof just earlier that day.

Perhaps he could tell her, but not reveal who it was.

"Mac, there's someone..." he started, but she cut him off by putting her finger on his lips.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm happy for you, Harm, you don't have to tell me more. I guess this is the reason why you've been so much happier for the last few months and I'm glad that you finally have that kind of happiness. You deserve it."

Harm was surprised by Mac's reaction. She had always been jealous of any woman he had ever been involved with or who just showed interest in him. Harm wasn't the only one who was surprised by her new attitude, it seemed as if she was slowly reviving the old Mac and letting go of the Mac that she'd been for the last 3+ years.

"Thanks, Mac, you'll never know how much that means to me. You were my best friend when I needed one."

Mac stood up and lead him to the door. "I'll never forget you, Harm, for as long as I live. You were my best friend when nobody else would've given me the time of day, you stood by me when no-one else did and when I, myself, didn't want your help. It's just because of you that I'm not a drunk again, dishonorably discharged from the Corps because of alcoholism, career and life destroyed. This all would've happened had you not stood by me all those time, like when Dalton was killed. Not to forget that I would've been dead several times over."

"You saved my life too, you know. In Russia, both times. And a few other times. So, don't thank me for that, we're even on that score. Take good care of yourself, Mac, and let me know how it goes when you're ready to."

"I will." she whispered and kissed him quickly on his cheek. She knew he was an honorable man through and through and would feel like cheating on the woman he was with if he kissed another woman, even on the cheek, especially the woman on whom he had once had romantic designs. But she didn't want them to part forever without this one last gesture of their past affection.

Harm sent her one long, last glance, sadness over their friendship and partnership finally ending for good, but not sadness over a lost love and regrets.

He was in love with Loren and loved her, and their child, fully and thus could not regret that his very confused relationship with Mac had not worked out. For, if it had, he would now not have Loren and their baby. Because of that he didn't have any regrets when it came to a relationship with Mac.

Mac opened the door and Harm reached over, gently squeezing her forearm in goodbye and walked out the door and out of her life forever.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Harm was a bundle of nerves.

Just one more hour and he would finally have Loren in his arms again!

He was missing her something awful.

Worst thing is, during those few days they'd had, he hadn't had a chance to take his fill of her, of her presence, her scent, the way she felt in his arms, the sounds she made when they made love, the happy sounds she made when they just hugged or spooned up before falling asleep, the sight of her dancing to some song while preparing breakfast for them when he returned from the store, dancing naked save for an apron that left plenty uncovered of which he took full advantage (which had them eating the breakfast cold), the little, domestic things, like doing the laundry and the folding of clothes together, preparing dinner, going to the grocery store, shopping, going to the park, going running together (and making love later on in the shower), doing the dishes together, going to sleep next to her, waking up to her beautiful face,...

Their honeymoon had been so short, just a few days long and then she was already shipping out. With arranging the wedding, shopping for her wedding dress, making her arrangements for the transfer and packing up they had not had a lot of time for just each other.

Despite knowing that she was already in transit he'd tried to contact her per email last night, but, as expected, had not received any answer.

The rest of the night was spent tossing, turning and thinking over the events of the past 3 months and especially of the previous day.

He didn't hold any anger towards Mac about her feelings on Loren. He had known since the beginning that Mac had hated Loren from the start (for reasons unknown to Harm). Not that Loren was a fan of Mac either.

But Mac wasn't what was on his mind most of the night.

What had occupied his thoughts and every second of his life for the past few moths was the keeper of his heart. His beloved, the sun of his life, the love of his life, his chosen, his mate,... His wife. And now the mother of his child.

A year ago he wouldn't have believed had anyone told him that he would fall in love and marry LT Loren Singer.

The sheer concept of it would've seemed ludicrous to him.

Loving, much less marrying, anyone but Mac would've been unimaginable back then. Loving and marrying Loren, and being ecstatic over their impending child, would've been much more so.

But then the shift came.

Loren befriended Sergei and from then on became a, more or less, permanent fixture in Harm's apartment. Harm had been afraid that Loren might be a bad influence or would just use the younger man, but his fears had been wrong.

She'd helped Sergei get used to the US a great deal, even more so than Harm, he had to grudgingly admit. He was glad to admit, though, that he had been wrong about the female LT and she wasn't all that bad.

Yet he was still tremendously relieved when Sergei confessed that Loren was too intense, complex and mature a woman for him. Harm had been puzzled at that. Loren, mature?

He'd be the first to admit to finding her intense and very complex, but was puzzled over the mature.

True, when you don't know a person outside of work, where they are ambitious and professional, you don't get to know who they really are. Which is why he had started staying home on the evenings that Loren dropped by.

Before, he'd always cleared out, but no longer. He wanted to get to know the real Loren, not LT Singer. He wanted to know what Sergei found intense, complex and mature about the woman and not the officer.

Boy, was he in for a surprise!

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Loren was definitely a whole lotta woman.

A very feminine woman, she liked to dress in skirts, sometimes dresses, but always managed to find the right clothing so that she didn't reveal too much, nor dress like an old maid. She liked to wear clothes that merely hinted at the riches beneath, but still fully covered her body, not even permitting a bit of cleavage. Just like the red sating dress she'd worn for Roberts' 2001 Christmas party. It was a modest dress, left only her arms bare, but it still drew attention from every guy who was within sight. Even Harm had had to drag his eyes away from her a couple of times.

She knew she was a very desirable woman, something even Harm had had to admit when he'd first met her all those years ago, and had somehow managed to find the balance between making the observer unable to deny it and not coming across as cheap or a slut. She'd found the right balance between sensuality and sexuality, something that not all women manage and the final result was stunning.

When Harm caught sight of her the first time he'd decided to stay home, curious to see how Sergei and Loren got along, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her again. It was like they were glued to her.

He was hypnotized by her appearance, by the way she moved, walked, by the sway of her hips, her big blue eyes, full lips.

It had been a while since he'd been with a woman, his and Renee's relationship had been going badly for months before his crash, which also meant that it had been a while since the last time he'd held a woman in his arms, the last time he made love. Thus his body reacted swiftly to this beautiful woman that had entered his lair. He thanked his lucky stars that he was standing behind the kitchen island at the time, otherwise he would've embarrassed himself before her and Sergei.

Still, as he contemplated her lips, he saw them suddenly quirk in a smirk and he knew he'd been caught.

His eyes shot to Loren's and he saw the sparkle of amusement and, dare he believe, satisfaction there. His approval of her had obviously not escaped her and she was amused by his reaction. What he couldn't understand was her satisfaction at his approval. That baffled him. Since when did she care about what he thought of her? Since when did his opinion and approval matter to her?

LT Singer didn't give a damn what other people thought of her, but was Loren the same?

He was not qualified to say that, yet, but he had the impression that Loren did not dress in order to get approval out of some kind of insecurity about her looks, that she had to dress provocatively in order to feel beautiful, this feeling gained only from appreciative glances she received. The most secure women are those who don't have to dress in any revealing way in order to know they are attractive, they don't need approval of others for that. Sometimes jeans and a T-shirt or a tank top make a woman more beautiful than any revealing, expensive dress.

Even more, he had the feeling that Loren dressed that way only because she wanted to feel like a woman after being stuck in a uniform all day, not to gain attention and approval; and didn't really care what others thought.

For, she was not dressed to kill, never once before they'd realized they had feelings for each other, and even rarely after, was she dressed to kill or impress. That definitely ruled out the theory about her seeking approval and attention of random people.

Even more, Loren's confidence in herself as a professional and as a desirable woman was radiating off of her in powerful waves, waves that men took notice of, waves that made her even more attractive and desirable. What man wouldn't want a beautiful woman, who knew how to carry herself without coming across as cheap or forced? Especially since her beauty was natural and not plastic...

What this all meant was that she valued and wanted HIS opinion and approval and his only, and THAT was what had Harm stupefied. When did she start caring about his opinion and, more importantly, why?

And why was his opinion suddenly more important to her than that of Sergei, her boyfriend?

The situation became even more complicated, strange and puzzling a few weeks later when HE, himself, did something he would never have expected of himself.

Harm was in need of new clothes, so he went out one Saturday to shop for them.

He'd always hated shopping for clothes and this was one of the reasons why he loved to be in the military. They provide you with clothes you are to wear and you don't have to bother with the whole excruciating process of buying and chosing them yourself.

It was the best arrangement all around.

While shopping for clothes was still in the borders of normality for Harm (barely), the way he went about it blew any chance of it being normal so far out of the atmosphere of normality that he was sure he would never find his way back.

Even now, months later, he was still not sure why he'd done what he had.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Had a horrible few days, which is why I was negligent in posting. Had 1 presentation of a paper on Tuesday, 2 on Thursday; have been having severe chest pains for the last 4 days, some of them so painful I couldn't breathe, which accounted to almost no sleep, which accounted to exhaustion and bad mood; the weather has been really disgusting... I hope you can understand why I didn't update.

But here is the new chappy and I hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd asked Loren to go with him...

She'd been at his apartment again, that Friday evening, helping Sergei acclimate and explain things about this to-him-new way of thinking and life. 

Which consisted of them watching TV, from news reports to shows, with Loren explaining terms and phrases to him and the way of thinking. Sergei was still having troubles with the latter since Americans are so different from Europeans, it's like they are aliens. It is unlikely that Europeans and Americans will ever understand each other as they are so different, with nothing incommon. And thus being suddenly thrust into such a foreign and new environment, with no common ground or anything similar to base it on, Sergei was having severe problems acclimating and even figuring out what the basic reason and motivation behind actions, thinking and words was. 

It was a slow process, but it definitely looked like Loren wasn't going to give up and Harm had found a whole new respect for her.

Harm always found it absolutely fascinating to observe their interactions because, not only did he find out how women looked on things, but it also gave him the opportunity to find out how Loren interpreted specific words, actions, sentences,... it gave him a clue of who the WOMAN, not the officer, was.

Harm had spent the off-duty hours of that day, before Loren had come over, doing the washing when he'd noticed that his civilian clothes, the few that he had, were in quite a bad shape. And old too. He had to wince when he saw something bright orange glaring back at him and the realization that it was still from the 80's did nothing for him. 

Lately he'd been becoming increasingly aware of getting older, he was almost 40, and in his opinion had nothing to show for his life, except medals, accolades, good fitrep and the people he'd helped. No love, no wife, no children, no family, no house, no life. And such a blaring reminder of just how stagnant and unsuccessful he was, was not appreciated.

He was desperately in need of new clothes and he dreaded just the prospect of shopping for them.

He'd despaired at the thought that he would have to enter Hell, as he called shopping malls, again and the prospect of being hit on by sales ladies, again, did not sit well.

-----------------------------------------

In his younger years he had enjoyed the attention from the female members of the species, but, as he grew older, that had slowly changed.

He'd become uncomfortable at the, sometimes very aggressive, appreciation and come-ons from the female employees (once from even a male one, which made him damn uncomfortable and was the cause why he'd never visited that store again) and dreaded any chance of being exposed to it again.

The cause for this change was the fact that he was either in a committed relationship or, the story of the last few years, in a limbo with Mac and keeping himself single for the case that they would finally find a way to each other.

He'd been doing what he could towards that goal since she'd returned from USS Guadalcanal, inviting her to romantic dinners at his home, cooking for her, but Mac either didn't seem to realize what it was all about (he had thought that using his best plates and utensils, dimming the lights and and positioning candles on the table would clue her in on the fact. It had worked in the past with Diane, Annie, Jordan and Renee... Just not with Mac. At this he really had to wonder just how all of her ex-es had treated her, since she obviously was so unfamiliar with this concept that she didn't recognize it, and how had they had they managed to keep her, without showing this appreciation of her as a lover. The thought of just how cheap she had sold herself, just not to be alone, left a bitter taste in his mouth) or she wouldn't accept anything less than those three stupid words and was acting dumb. 

Words she had never been willing to say first, yet expected of him to say them, even while she was involved with another man. Words she had practically demanded while not giving him not even a little insurance that she would reciprocate, that she wouldn't laugh in his face, or tell him he's too late and go back to Brumby.

This lack of insurance, that he wouldn't expose his heart without it getting broken, was the reason why he guarded it so carefully and why he never gave in first.

Because of the lack of any positive reaction to these romantic dinners and her increasingly distant behaviour since Bud's accident, Harm had given up hope.

He was moving on, healing after the latest hit to his heart, and thus he was not ready for another relationship, nor to be hit on by strange women.

And that was another perk to bringing Loren with him.

Not only would she give him the female opinion on the clothes, but her mere presence there would keep those other women at bay.

Prevent them from doing something.

Loren was Sergei's girlfriend, at least that was what Harm had gleaned from the amount of time the two spent together, and Harm definitely didn't have any romantic designs on her, even if she wasn't dating Sergei.

But, even if he didn't have that kind of designs on her, that didn't mean that he wouldn't be appreciating and taking full advantage of the fact that, while she was there with him, those salesladies wouldn't be hitting on him or passing him over their phone numbers.

He just hoped Loren would never catch on to his reasons, cause he would never live it down.

----------------------------------------- 

REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**: thank you for your well wishes. I'm sorry for this part being so late, but RL really likes to kick me when I'm down.

------------------------------------------------------------

Also, yes, Americans and Europeans ARE different. The only European nation that is somewhat similar to Americans are the Brits (who have always prided themselves on being different and are actively working on staying different), no other.

America is a very confusing and intricate mixture of different cultures and people from all over the world, which makes it unique and it also makes it that much different from Europe. Whereas in America there are different geneality and background people mixed everywhere, in Europe country borders mostly follow borders between nations and have been shaped over the course of thousands of years (with the population on these borders mixed), with very small communities of minorities (mostly left over from 14-15th century deliberate colonisations conducted by landlords, mostly colonising areas of S and SE Europe with German people - farmers, miners,...) scattered around small pockets in these states, or concentrated in large cities, leaving the rest of the country homogeneous and with the same background, history, language, way of thinking,...

Give me some field of reference and I'll give you an example of differences.

One example is here already: the system of elitism and castes in schools. Nowhere in Europe, except if it's a lone exception, will you find students divided by such a system of elitism and castes like in the US. By this I mean castes like the 'popular kids', 'geeks', 'jocks', 'cheerleaders' and whatever other castes there are in US high schools and Colleges.

Or the views on war...

US and Europe are far from similar.

So, a young Russian, who grew up in the middle of the woods in Siberia and served his obligational military service in the Army, would definitely feel lost when suddenly being thrust into this new, alien, illogical and irrational environment, having no point of reference or anything familiar to guide him.

Sergei won't have a big role in this fic, but I'll try to paint him as accurately as I'll be able to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd been pretty much quiet throughout the evening, fascinated by Sergei and Loren's interactions.

She was showing a new side of her, a softer and more patient side.

She calmly and patiently explained to Sergei everything he wanted to know.

Sergei was on the toilet when Harm suddenly got the strangest idea of his life.

He had to get new clothes and he had to do it soon. Years before he would've taken Mac with him to provide him with advice and a female opinion of how it looked on him. Their relationship, or lack thereof, precluded any chance of doing so now.

So, his desperate mind came up with another option.

"Loren."

"Yeah?" she turned from where she was watching the TV.

"You on duty tomorrow?"

The question earned him a raised eyebrow, but she just assumed that he was asking because of Sergei, if she could perhaps be here for Sergei tomorrow.

"Uh, no. Next Saturday, though. Why?"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" THAT certainly caught her attention and he was submitted to a wide-eyed stare.

She couldn't believe he was doing what he was doing and her disbelief was not of the happy kind.

"Uh, Commander..." she started sternly, but he'd just realized what he'd done.

"No, no! That's not how I meant it. I'm not asking you out." he hurried to assure her.

She calmed down and pointedly ignored the small pang of disappointment at hearing he was not asking her out.

"So, how can I help you?" she asked warily.

"Are you going shopping to the mall tomorrow?" Harm asked haltingly. This was definitely not what he'd ever imagined he would be asking a woman, especially not this woman.

"Yeeessssss?" she drawled, unsure of this line of questioning.

"I..." he stumbled, but drew himself together. "I was planning on going to the mall tomorrow and was wondering if you could do me a big favor."

Her still-wary nod was his encouragement to carry on. "I need some new clothes and was wondering if you could help me. I need a female opinion..." he drifted off at Loren's stunned look.

Loren didn't know whether to burst out laughing, take him into her arms and cuddle him, or run out of the apartment screaming. Which is why she did neither.

"Uh, okay, sure, no problem." she stuttered, not believing he'd just asked her and, even more not being able to believe, that she'd accepted.

"Great, thanks." smiled Harm, relieved.

'Well, that was awkward.' thought Harm as he went to get himself some water just to get the hell out of there.

'What the hell just happened here?' were Loren's thought as she watched him walk away.

However they were both in synch with their next thoughts. 'Tomorrow's going to be interesting.'

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** exams, exams, exams,... bleeping exams. RL kicks me in the teeth again. When I'm already down and knocked out...

On top of that, when I went on training with my road racing bicycle yesterday to relieve some stress of the past few days, I almost got run over by some bleeping moronic cage drivers. Twice!

The first idiot came with a VW Passat on to the main road from a side one through a T-crossroad from my left so fast that he swerved on my lane (I was in the middle of my lane, readying to make a left turn - there's not so much traffic here and we mostly have just small regional roads not like in the US with all the highways and interstates, so cycling on the road is everyday for everyone, there are quite a few cyclists on the road every day) and almost hit me head on. The prick was then even shouting at ME out of the car and screaming obscenities and insults... The other moron with a Mercedes C class (the version with the ass of the car sawn off) came behind me an hour later, when I was returning home, and started overtaking me in a sharp left turn on a one lane road when I had great speed, which means I hat to cut the corner somewhat, and he then, not only cut me off when we both exited the turn, but also almost pushed me off the road. I only managed to avoid him hitting me with the back right end of the car by using the brake. The jerk then, as he accelerated, glanced back to check if he did push me off the road. If he had I have no doubt that he would've left me there, much less offer assistance or call an ambulance. Probably with broken bones at least if not worse. Didn't have my cell phone with me, for once, which I sincerely regretted. I'm seriously thinking of mounting a video camera on the handle bars and filming my training that, if I have another such an experience, I'll just send the video to the police and give them a video proof to go after that person. But, knowing our police, they'll either throw it away or bury it somewhere and will definitely not move off their fat lazy asses to do some work to protect the people they swore to protect and serve.

They're not even competent enough to set a trap for a Romanian gang that is hijacking cars on our highways... and which almost hijacked the car of the TV crew that was investigating these crimes and who had also filmed the faces of the criminals... they have proof, they have means and they still do nothing. The criminals pretend that their car has broken down, flag down a car and then take it from the owner and run. It would be so easy to set a bait car full of little cameras to film the hijackers and fitted with a GPS tracker to find them. Yet they haven't yet, while vacationers, who are going to the Croatian coast, are getting robbed every day.

Believe it or not, it seems now that a motorcycle is now safer than a bicycle... I'm still trying to grasp the irony and the deeper meaning of that.

So, it's by sheer luck that you're getting this and I apologize for how long you had to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They met at the mall the next morning, as agreed.

In his haste to get the request over, the previous evening, he had completely forgotten about the fact that he had asked his brother's girlfriend out (not 'that' out, just out) without getting his brother's permission first.

When he asked him after Loren had left for the night Sergei's response wasn't as he had anticipated it would be.

Wide, incredulous and 'what are you asking _me _for?', eyes were not that of a boyfriend, who's girlfriend is going to spend a couple of hours with another man.

It gave Harm a pause at first, making him wonder if he hadn't gotten the situation all wrong, but he shook the thought away and carried on. These weird events notwithstanding, he was nonetheless satisfied once he'd gotten Sergei's permission to spend a few hours alone with the other man's girlfriend.

Damn. Not _that_ kind of alone time. He had to stop thinking like that and he had to stop taking everything as a double entendre in his own head. Well, make that the next thing on the self-improvement list.

Anyway, after discussing their shopping lists they agreed to get Loren's shopping over and done with at first.

She also wasn't such a fan of malls and particularly not on a Saturday, with it being flooded with teenagers and young parents (some not so young) with screaming and disobediant kids.

Sometimes Harm really had to wonder why anyone would do that to themselves. Having kids, namely. Any wish of having a family of his own was quickly being cured by the sight of what these parents had to go through.

Even though the start of their conversation that morning had been a little hesitant and stumbled a few times, as they were unaccustomed to interacting with each other, in a social setting with no-one else around, it eventually got on track and soon they were talking about everything and nothing like old pals.

Loren took full advantage of the fact that she had a man, especially a physically strong man, at her complete mercy... erm... disposal... and immediately headed towards the furniture store. She had altered her shopping plan a 'little' the previous evening after having realized that she would have a guy with her. Loren was nothing if not resourceful.

There Harm surprised her by helping her pick out a lovely chest of drawers and a kitchen table.

She had completely forgotten something that Sergei had told her: Harm had renovated and built his apartment completely by himself, everything on his own, including electricity, so it shouldn't have surprised her that he knew his stuff about woodworking and especially the material itself.

Then she also remembered a rumor that she'd heard when she'd first joined JAG: that Harm had fixed and completely restored his bi-plane completely by himself, with no help, while still recovering from his ramp-strike and after months of being bound to a wheelchair, when even the doctors hadn't believed that he would ever walk again. His injuries had been THAT severe and he still had the scars to prove it (not that she'd seen them herself, just something Sergei had told her).

Harm had not only learned to walk again, but he'd even managed to return to active duty and graduate Law at the top of his class.

The man had a force of personality, drive and sheer will that was incomprehensible and very rare, and that many people underestimated, herself included. She promised herself there and then not to underestimate him ever again.

They lugged her new pieces of furniture to his Lexus and loaded them in. Well, truthfully, Harm lugged and loaded the boxes in the car while Loren stood there, dirigating everything.

Harm just tuned out her commands and used his own head to best fit the large packages in his vehicle, while giving Loren the impression that she was actually the one in control.

She had to admit to herself that, no matter how much of a feminist and self-sufficient she was, there a_re_ some perks to having a man around.

Especially being in some kind of a relationship with the right man (even if it was a tentative friendship in her case) since that meant he was at her disposal at any time for pretty much anything.

For the first time in her life she was actually very happy to have a man with her and just take him up on his offer of help, instead of going off on a feminist rant on her being able to do it herself and not needing a man for anything.

Independency is good and well, up to a point. If you take it too far then you'll give others (your friends) the impression that their help is neither wanted nor appreciated, an impression Mac had given off many times during the past years, which had made Harm and others reluctant to offer help when she needed it in fear of having their heads torn off and handed back over to them.

Actually, with Loren it had always been more of a supremacist than feminist streak and it was something that she had in common with Mac. Okay, revising that last thing. It wasn't so much female supremacy as it was personal supremacy over _everyone_ else, including other women. Still, something in common with Mac. Either that or Mac had a very good poker face and put up a very effective smoke screen.

Still, it was nice having a man do things for her, things that she herself wasn't physically able of doing.

Even if he wasn't _her_ man.

But watching those strong muscles bunching and tensing under his T-shirt was just one of the perks of the deal.

Even though she didn't have any romantic designs on Harm she _was_ a woman after all and always enjoyed watching a prime specimen of the male of the species sweating and grunting from heavy loads and putting those muscles to good work.

It was then that the idea, of just which clothes she would recommend to him, was born.

Poor Harm didn't know just what was about to hit him.

Otherwise he would've run away screaming like a schoolgirl.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Passed another exam yesterday, thank god. Whew, just one more exam tomorrow, another in the beginning of July and another in September. If I pass them I'm home free and in the next year of College, then only the Diploma and I'm out of here and out to discover the world.

Thank you for all your great reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this part too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they (i.e. Harm) were finally done with loading her new furniture into the SUV, they went back into the mall and towards a clothing store.

As they were walking past Victoria's Secret Loren sent a longing look towards the store. Harm had done her a big service just moments ago and thus it wouldn't have been right to tease him. Even a little.

Besides, if she'd wanted to really make him squirm...

Ah, and there it was!

A sex shop.

What amazing chances of teasing him a little, but, alas, Harm would definitely balk at entering that store with her.

Her regretful sigh did not escape Harm, who glanced at her, but didn't comment.

They finally made their way into a popular clothing store and Loren grabbed him under his elbow, dragging him towards the casual wear section.

"Okay, you look for something you like here, I'll be right back." she ordered and was then gone like the wind.

Harm just stood there, flabbergasted at her behaviour, then shook his head and started rifling through the choices.

-----------------------------------------

Loren was making her way back to Harm through the isles, pretty satisfied with the results of her determined hunt for just the right clothes for him.

When she took the last turn she stopped suddenly.

There, in front of her, was a sight she'd never believe was possible.

Harm was being hit on by a salesgirl.

Okay, that wasn't unbelievable. He was a very attractive man after all and there were very few unattached women who wouldn't want to try their luck with him.

What was hard to believe was that Harm was pretty uncomfortable with the attention and was giving off very definite negative vibes to the woman.

Yet, the young woman, who had to be in her early 20's, was ignoring all of them and had even stepped deep into Harm's personal space.

Her whole demeanor was giving away that she was flirting and trying to seduce him. Loren was even sure that the woman was batting her eyelashes and speaking with a purring, husky voice, because the demeanor sure collaborated with that theory. The fact that she was thrusting her ample chest out at Harm was quite obvious and Loren couldn't help but smirk at Harm's obvious discomfort.

As Loren watched, the young woman closed the distance and put her hand on Harm's chest. Harm tried to back away, but she had him cornered.

Loren looked around and noticed a few other salesgirls standing nearby, shaking their heads at the brazenness of their collague. There were also a few other women, few of them eyeing Harm as if he was a particularly delicious meal, but most of them disagreeing with what they were seeing. But it was obvious to them all that Harm wasn't interested and was trying to say 'no' to the aggressive woman without causing a scene, yet it wasn't working.

Just then he caught sight of Loren and, when she finally looked back at him, started signaling desperately with his eyes for help.

Loren rolled her eyes and sighed, decided that she could play nice for once, then started making her way towards the pair.

She was pretending to be concentrating on her choice of clothes for him as she neared them, pretending not to know what was taking place and pretending not to have heard the salesgirl reply to Harm's statement that he was seeing someone with a suggestion that what his girlfriend didn't know wouldn't hurt her. In reality Loren was grinding her teeth.

Not because she was jealous or something, but because she'd always hated this type of women, the type that don't care about relationships and commitment and love and happily break up happy couples just to get their rocks off. Some of such women even get their rocks off by deliberately destroying happy couples. Loren knew she was no saint, but when it came to relationships she had strict rules and to her hitting on another woman's guy was one of the worst thing a woman can do. Had she not decided to rescue Harm because of his pleading, this would've decided it for her. She was going to teach this little bitch a lesson.

She'd finally reached them and, studiously ignoring the other woman the whole time, turned to Harm with a smile she'd tried to make as tender as she could (it was tough, but she managed it), said to him. "Hi, honey, I'm back. I found some really nice T-shirts for you to try on. I hope you'll like them." Having said that, she stunned him speechless by going on her tiptoes and dropping a quick kiss on his cheek.

Then she acted as if only now noticing the salesgirl, that was looking decidedly jealous and angry at having been interrupted in her quest to bed this hunk.

Loren then turned towards the other woman and gave her a clear 'back off' look. She glanced at her name tag to find out the name of the interloper. Joanna Hicks.

Suggesting to Harm that he look through the selection she'd brought she turned to the other woman, who was standing by, fuming.

She lowered her voice so as not to be overheard. "Now listen to me and you listen good, you little bitch. Don't think I haven't seen or heard what you were trying to pull. The flirting, the touching, ignoring the negative signals he was giving off. I'm a lawyer and I can have you on sexual harrassment charges so fast your head will spin. And I definitely didn't appreciate you suggesting to him to cheat on me and that 'what I won't know won't hurt me'. Now, get out of my line of sight before I forget myself and give you what you rightfully deserve, right here and now."

The other woman, not even slightly repentant, sent Loren a hateful look and stormed away.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **come on people, 2 reviews out of 200 hits for that extra long chappy?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren busied herself with looking for some slacks for Harm when she was approached by a small group of salesgirls.

She eyed them suspiciously as one started talking. "Ma'am, we would all just like to thank you for what you just did. Joanna has been a problem for this store since she arrived, constantly coming on to male customers and thus driving many of them and their partners away. She apparently liked the way your... partner looks and decided she wanted him, not taking 'no' and 'I have a girlfriend' for an answer. You caught a good one there, loyal and faithful, not every guy would say 'no'."

Loren ignored the reference of having caught Harm, as just minutes before she had pretended to be his territorial girlfriend. But she couldn't ignore the small thrill that run up her spine at the thought of having Harm like that. He was a very good looking man, after all. "So, she's done this before?"

"Yes, ma'am, more times than we'd like."

Loren scrutinized their eyes with years of practice in finding out if a person is lying and in the end decided they were telling her the complete truth.

"But that's not all." continued the apparent spokeswoman of the group. "She even once set her sights on a fiancee of one of the girls that worked here a couple of months ago. They were extremely happy, until Joanna decided she wanted him. She then constantly harrassed him, knowing full well that Jenny was very insecure as a woman. Then one day she claimed to have conquered Bill and have bedded him. We all knew it wasn't the truth, the guy would've castrated himself rather than cheat on Jenny, but Jenny was insecure and believed her, broke up with him and disappeared. It broke him and he started drinking heavily. Only last month have his friends managed to get him to dry out. We haven't heard from Jenny since. They were in love and happy, until Joanna decided that she didn't like it. That's also probably not the only time she did that. That's the kind of person she is."

"So, why haven't you reported her to the supervisor?"

"We have." answered their obvious leader and the others issued sounds of agreement. "But he won't do anything."

"Why not?" against her personality Loren was intrigued by other people's problems and sincerely wished to help. If only to prevent that despicable woman continue ruining other people's happiness and hit on guys, who are already taken by other women.

"From everything we've gathered she's sleeping with him. She's a good looking woman, men like how she looks, she knows it and uses it almost like a weapon. And because he's getting it from her he won't do anything. But with an official complaint by a client..." the leader, who's name tag said Lucy, trailed off.

"... coupled with a threat of a law suit because of her sexually harrassing customers would make all the difference." finished Loren, with a smile forming.

She thought for a second, then agreed that this was probably the only way to stop Joanna in her hormonal and destructive rampage. Loren felt a brief pang at the thought of being the cause for a person getting fired, but knew this was the exception when it was justified. If Joanna were to be left unpunished, she would continue to destroy other people's happiness not only undisturbed and unpunished, but would also have an advantage of meeting many men because she was working on the male department of a popular clothing store.

"Okay." she finally nodded, evoking relieved sighs from the group. "Get the supervisor here and I'll do it."

One of them hurried off, while the other three intended to go back to their jobs when Loren noticed that there hadn't been a peep from Harm since she'd given him the clothes to try on.

"Harm!" she called out abset-mindedly over her shoulder as she was looking through the racks. "Are you done?"

"Not yet." came the answer.

"Why not?" she rolled her eyes. 'Men! And they say we women take long!'

"All the cabins are still taken."

Loren rolled her eyes heavenward. 'Okay, so that's a legitemate reason for taking so long, but, he's a guy...'

"They're just T-shirts, Harm. You don't need a cabin for that." She shook her head at his theatrics. The man was wearing his undershirt on, for crying out loud, it wasn't as if he would strip down completely! She had never thought that he would be that shy. It was quite endearing, really, as well as frustrating.

"Er..." was Harm's hesitant reply, still obviously not agreeing.

"Come on, Harm, we haven't got all day." she called behind herself, while asking one of the remaining salesgirls about a specific cut of slacks.

"Okay..." drawled Harm hesitantly, followed by silence.

Suddenly she heard a sharp gasp beside her and turned to look at one of her companions just in time to see the girl's knees buckle. She was thankfully saved from a very undignified situation by her friend, who was standing nearby, looking behind Loren with a glazed look in her suddenly-black, smoky eyes.

Loren frowned, 'What the hell is going on?', and turned in an effort to find out the reason for the disruption.

She too was struck frozen in her tracks by the sight before her. Her mouth suddenly went completely dry and her hormones decided to come out and play after years of inactivity and disinterest. She didn't even notice the blood rushing into her face (along with somewhere south) from arousal and her nipples hardening, making obvious points in her shirt, she just continued staring at the tableau before her.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!

Make my day and everyone that reads this part, please review.

I love to have contact with my readers.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Yeah, I know it's been a long time since my last update and for that I'm sorry. But, I'm through with exams until September now. Only have 1 left, the toughest one, passed the second toughest last week. Can't express just how relieved I am. Now, I'm gonna really enjoy the summer. AND the updates will be more regular.

Thank you for all the great reviews and I hope this chapter, and future ones, justify your faith in this fic and me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last time on "When The News Breaks":_

_-_

_Suddenly she heard a sharp gasp beside her and turned to look at one of her companions just in time to see the girl's knees buckle. She was thankfully saved from a very undignified situation by her friend, who was standing nearby, looking behind Loren with a glazed look in her suddenly-black, smoky eyes._

_Loren frowned, 'What the hell is going on?', and turned in an effort to find out the reason for the disruption._

_She too was struck frozen in her tracks by the sight before her. Her mouth suddenly went completely dry and her hormones decided to come out and play after years of inactivity and disinterest. She didn't even notice the blood rushing into her face (along with somewhere south) from arousal and her nipples hardening, making obvious points in her shirt, she just continued staring at the tableau before her._

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

_And Now The Continuation:_

_-_

Harm was standing there, naked from waist up, the strong, bulky and very defined muscles, that she had caught a hint of just an hour earlier, were now clearly exposed to her appreciative gaze.

And appreciative her gaze truly was.

His pecks were strong and defined and his washboard abs were looking strong enough to be able to crack coconuts on them with no problem. As he extended his hands in the motion of pulling a T-shirt over his head, those muscle groups flexed and bunched and Loren barely managed to stop herself from fainting from the sight itself and from the strong arousal that had suddenly assaulted her body.

When he finally pulled the T-shirt on, the two salesgirls managed to tear their gazes away, but just barely, long enough to look at Loren. "Sorry, ma'am, we didn't mean to stare. It's just..." they waved helplessly towards Harm, who was now looking even more delicious in Loren's eyes, as the white T-shirt hid, yet hinted, at the incredibly sculpted body beneath. 'And the guy is a vegetarian...' she mused wonderingly.

For a second was Loren confused as to why they were apologizing to her, but then remembered that she was pretending to be Harm's girlfriend. 'Oh, riiiight...' She shook her head to clear it of the daze "It's okay, it even takes me by surprise sometimes, no offense taken."

The girl that had finally taken control of her knees gestured behind herself, avoiding looking at Harm. "Well, we'll just go back to work before Mr. Scott comes."

Loren figured that Mr. Scott was the boss and nodded, ignoring the relieved sighs of the two women as they took their leave. They didn't want to do something stupid, like jumping Harm in front of his own girlfriend, so the opportunity to remove themselves from the source of temptation was very much welcomed.

Then Loren squared her shoulders and turned around to face the man she suddenly had a completely new awareness of.

-----------------------------------------

Harm, who until then had been completely unaware of the events of the previous few minutes, turned to Loren and asked. "So, what do you think?"

The kind of answer he received was from the most unexpected person. Loren's slow, scorching gaze went from his waist up towards his neck and made a detour down both of his arms. The way she was looking at him, predatorily, was making him damn embarrassed. What do you say or do when your brother's girlfriend is looking at you as if she just wants to jump your bones right then and there?

He was becoming acutely aware of just how the T-shirt was clinging to his upper body, making him feel naked, vulnerable and exposed. He was puzzled that Loren hadn't noticed yet that she'd chosen clothes too small for him.

Loren was meanwhile fully enjoying the view and congratulating herself on finding just the right cut and just the right size to showcase the muscles she had witnessed in action in the parking lot earlier.

"You picked the wrong size, this T-shirt should be at least a size larger." Harm's heartbeat was starting to pick up as a response to Loren's look. He didn't know whether it was from fear or arousal.

"Oh, no." whispered Loren "It's not too small, it's perfect."

"But," protested Harm "it's too tight."

"As I said, it's perfect. You have a great body, Harm, you shouldn't be ashamed of it." looked Loren boldly into Harm's eyes.

Whatever it was that Harm had wanted to say was interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Scott.

-----------------------------------------

"Good afternoon. My name's George Scott and I'm the manager. How may I help you?"

Loren assessed the man quickly. Good looking, well groomed, but obviously the shallow type. Out only for the money, power and women. Kinda like herself, except for the 'women' and the 'shallow' parts. She surprised herself when she realized she actually didn't like to be described like that, out only for money, power and not caring whom she'd rolled over to get it.

For some unknown reason, a very recent one, she saw it as something very negative and a trait with which she didn't want to be associated. Must be all the Rabb influence she'd been exposed to so much lately, she decided. Strangely, she did not think of it as a bad influence, but one she was grateful for and wanted more of. Just another consequence of that same influence, she believed.

"Hi. I'm Loren and this is my... er... partner Harm." she didn't know what to actually call Harm, but finally settled on 'partner'. They were pretending to be a couple, but in her opinion 'boyfriend' sounded too high school-ish and 'significant other' too strange a phrase. It would sound weird to say about Harm 'This is my significant other Harm' when the said significant other was standing right there.

"We would like to file a complaint against one of your employees, Joanna Hicks."

"May I ask why?" The guy was so slick that she had the feeling like she would have to shower after their talk.

"Yes, you can. Miss Hicks sexually harrassed my partner despite his repeated and very clear statements that he didn't appreciate it and that he is in a relationship. To which she suggested that he cheat on me. When I confronted her she didn't look at all repentant." George looked towards Harm, who'd been silent through the whole exchange, receiving Harm's nod of confirmation of Loren's claims.

"Now," she dragged the manager's attention back to her "I would like you to do something about her or we are going to press charges against her and this store. I don't take it lightly when a woman suggests to my man that he should cheat on me and I definitely got the impression that it wasn't the first time she did that. I suspect that she did that before to other customers and I don't think their partners appreciated it either, and you probably lost those customers because of her. Now, you'd better do something about her or_ I _will. And, believe me, I can make you regret not doing anything, I'm a lawyer and Harm is a lawyer and you don't want to mess with me."

Harm was watching the other man's expression through Loren's speech and was amazed at how it changed. First through placid, to upset, indignant and lastly to slightly afraid at Loren's ultimatum and revelation that they were lawyers.

Then finally there was the resigned slump of shoulders when he realized he would be probably getting nothing from the nymphomanic woman ever again.

Harm had to admit to himself that Joanna was attractive, but the way she used her considerable good looks was what had turned him off completely and what made her less attractive, even physically, to him.

On the other hand, with the way she handled the manager and the strength of her personality, Loren was becoming more and more attractive to him and he definitely did not appreciate that. She was his brother's girlfriend, after all.

He started.

The only reason he came up with to battle his attraction to her was the fact that she was dating Sergei? What was wrong with him?

This was LT Witch he was thinking about and the fact that he was considering her a definite relationship potential and ruminating how beautiful she was, was definitely not appropriate.

He really needed to get out more.

Fortunately he came to just as the manager asked him to describe exactly what happened.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** sorry, guys, intended to update yesterday, but then I got bewitched by a fabulous series by Jen, called "A Love Story" which is a Harm/Meg series and could be found on Ex Libris, and spent the entire day reading it. Am not regretting a second of it, cause it's among the top five series of fics for any fandom that I've ever read.

So, here's the update and don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Loren's stern glare Harm explained exactly what had happened and what Joanna had said and done, and that she had suggested that he cheat on his girlfriend. Loren's blood pressure was rising at hearing for the first time exactly what the other woman had said and done. Then she concluded it by again threatening of suing the store, along with filing a sexual harrassment charge against Joanna, if nothing was done against the out-of-control employee.

Finally, they were done and Mr. Scott sulked off, angry that he had to sack his lover, knowing he wouldn't be getting any from the attractive woman anymore.

The other salesgirls then approached them, telling even more stories about Joanna, and Harm was overwhelmed to find out just what kind of things his aggressor was guilty of. When they left, along with a thanks to them for having done something against their ex-colleague, Harm was in a daze and looked at Loren to see how she was faring.

Loren was looking at him, a smirk flirting with her lips, before it won the war and took over her face.

"Well, well, well..." she drawled triumphantly. "Who would've thought?"

Harm froze, dread filling his body. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"The great, tough Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. needing protection by a woman. From a woman." the smirk was now evil.

Horror filled Harm's eyes as he witnessed his worst nightmare come to life. What he'd most feared had come true, Loren had figured out one of the reasons he'd asked her to go with him. 'Oh god. I'm never gonna live this down.' he groaned. 'All I need now is for her to tell everyone in the office.'

"So, what's it worth it to you that I keep it to myself?"

Harm snapped back to harsh reality with her words. "What!? That's blackmail!"

Loren just shrugged and grinned, unrepentant. "I rather call it 'creative persuasion' or 'one hand washes the other'. I'll scrub your back, you'll scrub..."

Loren immediately shut up when she noticed just what she was saying and she blushed quite fiercely and uncharacteristically.

This time it was Harm doing the grinning. She'd just given him the thing with which he could take back control of the situation. "And I'll what, Lieutenant?" He made sure to doubly emphasize her rank. "That sounds suspiciously like sexual harrassment to me... Or, at the very least, a proposition."

"Ah..." Loren was flabergasted, not knowing how to get out of the hole she'd just dug for herself and fallen right into.

"Let me make you a deal: you forget everything that happened today and reasons for it, and I'll forget your 'proposition'." Harm offered magnanimously, again confident after having taken control of the out-of-control situation.

Loren's shoulders slumped, but she faced him full on, her chin raised defiantly. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. As you say, sir."

Harm winced internally at her overuse of the honorific. It was clear she was pissed at him and pissed very much.

"And you are invited to join Sergei and I for the dinner that I'll be making tomorrow, as thanks for your help today." he offered generously.

Loren was still fuming, but caught on immediately. Her innocent expression, wide eyes and the fake-incredulous voice would've fooled even him, had he not known the truth. "Help? What help, sir? I did nothing today for you, sir."

Harm grinned and lightly tapped the side of his nose (he wasn't sure she wouldn't have bitten off his finger if he lightly tapped her on the tip of her nose). "Very good, LT, but the dinner offer stands nonetheless. Or, should I say, Loren? Since we're off-duty, after all, and you're dating my brother..."

Her momentary confusion threw him a little, but he pushed it away.

Loren's a-second-long look of bafflement was quickly masked and she regained her composure. "Okay, whatever you say, Harmon." she said brightly.

Harm winced at hearing his full name.

He hated his name, even though it reminded him of his father. His mates in high school (until he left for 'Nam, after which they were just afraid of him) and in the Academy had liked to substitute the 'a' with an 'o' and add an 'e' at the end of the name. It didn't do much to make him glad he got stuck with it. It was also one of the reasons why he'd decided never to name a child of his own after himself, even though it wasn't looking like he'd ever have kids, nor let his wife do that.

"So..." Harm trailed off "I'll just go try the rest of these on" he pointed at the pile of the clothes, to which Loren had secretly added a few shorts and slacks "in the cabin" he immediately added at her renewed smirk and predatory look in her eyes "and then we can pay and go."

At Loren's nod he picked up the stack and headed for the cabin that had just been emptied.

But before he got there, he turned around and came back. The serious expression on his face sobered Loren up too. He looked at her for a second, then took a deep breath. "I meant it, thank you. For the help with the clothes and for the other thing, it could've gone a lot worse if you haven't stepped in. Words aren't enough to express my gratitude, but thank you nonetheless."

Loren was touched by his sincere words. Harm nodded to give strength to his words, then turned around and headed for the cabin.

Loren looked after him, surprised by the tears that his obvios gratitude had caused, barely managing to stop them from spilling over, and a watery smile escape. A smile that soon turned into a beaming, proud one.

There was something about this man that he made others feel good about themselves and she decided to try to spend more of her time with him. It was no wonder so many people liked him, that he made friends so quickly and that he had so many friends in so many places, always willing to help him.

Unknowingly, Loren had just become one of them.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!

I've got a couple of finished fics and lack of response to updates are not really encouraging me to post them.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews, here is the next part...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loren had to admit she was having fun with this clothes shopping excursion.

She had guessed Harm's size correctly and selected some great shirts and T-shirts for him.

Not to mention the shorts and slacks that took full advantage of his muscular back... assets. What she didn't appreciate, however, was the increasingly stronger desire to have the right to sling her arms around his waist, as they'd walk somewhere, and slip her hand into his back pocket to cup and squeeze the aforementioned behind.

Harm's apprehension was endearing and she had the urge to ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks (which cheeks, upper or lower, she couldn't decide) or yell at him.

When he again overruled her approval of yet another T-shirt, she'd had enough and snapped at him. "Why then did you bring me along for the female opinion if you are ignoring and rejecting it? Do you even care what I think at all?"

He was chastised to see she was actually hurt at his rejections of her opinion and hung his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or belittle your opinion. It does mean a lot to me. It's just that you've picked clothes that make me feel exposed."

She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and approached him. "Harm, I meant what I said earlier, you have a great body and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. It's obvious you put a lot of work into it and that you care for it. If you really feel uncomfortable then wear some baggy clothes, but as a woman I'm telling you that you look good in these, really good. That's why I chose them."

Harm was silent for a second then nodded. "Okay. You're right, I don't know what was wrong with me."

Loren grinned. "Now you're talking. Now get in there and change back into your clothes so we can pay and get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am." Harm mock saluted and went back in to get changed.

Loren smiled softly, then frowned. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I behaving like some softy? Smiling, grinning, pretending to be someone's girlfriend, kissing him, being compassionate to other people's problems,... that's not me.'

In the end she decided to blame it on Harm and the influence he had on her. During the last few months that she'd gotten to know Sergei and Harm better, she'd changed.

She was becoming someone she didn't recognize and it was seriously scaring the crap out of her.

What would she do if she became someone she didn't know, someone nice, friendly and loving?

Would she then suddenly want a relationship and go after some nice guy, most probably Harm, and do something crazy and incomprehensible, like entering a real relationship with him?

Even more crazy, marry him and want to have his children (notice the plural)?

Fortunately for her, before she could get even deeper into her little introspection and find other things out about herself, it was that moment that Harm chose to return.

-----------------------------------------

Harm paid and they turned towards the exit of the mall, when Loren asked him innocently. "Did you take the receipt."

"Yeah." he nodded and looked into the bag. "It's in here somewhere."

Or would've been had she not taken it out. But Harm didn't know that...

While he was rifling for it through the bag she took his elbow, eliciting a raised eyebrow from him. "So you don't collide with someone or something." she explained.

He nodded, as it made sense, and again started looking for the receipt, clearly remembering he'd put it in there.

Loren checked the distance and the angle and gently aimed Harm in that direction, careful that he didn't notice the change in direction.

He never noticed when they entered the store, until he heard the clerk ask. "How may I help you?"

He started lifting his head when he heard Loren's question. "Hi. Do you have any handcuffs?"

Harm's head shot up and Loren barely stopped herself from giggling at his wide eyes, as they turned even wider as soon as he noticed where they were.

In the sex shop they'd passed by what seemed like an eternity ago.

He was still in shock over Loren having steered them inside, when the clerk put a selection in front of them and Loren asked Harm, showing one pair. "What do you think of these, honey?"

Thankfully he recovered soon, otherwise he would've been a lousy fighter pilot and/or lawyer, and replied solicituously. "Are you sure, sweetheart? You know how easily your skin get's bruised..."

Loren gaped at him, when the clerk joined in. "He's right, ma'am. With how fair your skin is, this model would not be a good choice. You need a pair of the fur-lined ones."

Loren's horror grew as the situation got out of her hand, while Harm simply smirked at her smugly. She'd just wanted to tease him a little, cheer the situation up, embarrass the stoic Commander, but now it had backfired on her.

But to her relief, the clerk saved her from a very embarrassing situation of having to buy fur-lined handcuffs. "Unfortunately, we are out of them. Sold the last pair just an hour ago to some bald guy with a jackass attitude and his bottle-tanned chick with a weird obssession for all things Italian. Sorry, but we don't get new shipment for another week."

"That's okay, thanks anyway." managed Loren weakly and quickly left the store, Harm following her more sedately, thinking over the information he'd just been given.

He was sure he knew the aforementioned couple and he could definitely live without that kind of information about his CO. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him.

Loren noticed his silence when they finally joined again, but said nothing.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** this isn't the original version, but one that came to me later. I didn't want to dump the original one, neither this one, so I decided to let you, readers, decide which one you like best and which one should stand for you.

I hope you'll find it as funny as I did when writing it. It starts after the clerk presented them with the selection and Harm's remark about Loren's skin bruising easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALTERNATE SEX SHOP SCENARIO

Loren gaped at him, when the clerk joined in. "He's right, ma'am. With how fair your skin is, this model would not be a good choice. You need a pair of the fur-lined ones."

Loren's horror grew as the situation got out of her hand, while Harm simply kept smirking at her smugly.

Just then the clerk came back and put a box before them.

Harm took it in his hands with interest, finding a pair of red-fur lined cuffs in them.

"We'll take them." he declared and gave them back.

Poor Loren, who'd just wanted to have a little, innocent fun and tease Harm a little, try to embarrass him, just stood there gaping in shock.

Her horror intensified when Harm turned towards a shelf with intense eyes and pointed. "We'd like one of those too." he nodded thankfully as the clerk retrieved a slim riding crop. "She likes to be spanked sometimes." he added and winked at the clerk, who just grinned knowingly back at him.

Harm sent an evil grin at Loren, who was still standing there, not being able to believe what was taking place before her very eyes. Loren's wide blue eyes entranced him, their deep blueness making thoughts and emotions appear he wasn't ready for. He tore his look away and regained himself.

The clerk rung up the purchases and told Harm the price, who just turned to Loren. "Come on, baby, pay so we can go." and to the clerk he explained why he wasn't the one to pay, as it would've been expected otherwise. "I got her a full leather catsuit last week, exactly like the one from Batman, this one is on her."

The clerk nodded again, having had a lot of experience with more... experienced and... advanteruous couples that had visited the store in the years he'd owned it.

Going on automatic, Loren pulled out her wallet and paid their purchases. Thankfully she'd grabbed the cash first, so there would be no paper trail of these purchases anywhere, like on credit card statements, so the nosy military or some other secret agency would never find out what she'd bought. It could be used against her later on.

Harm said goodbyes to the man, grabbed the bag and led Loren out the door.

Soon, it caught up to him what had just happened and he sobered.

Loren, finally woken up from her little haze, noticed Harm's preoccupation, but said nothing, just continued walking, but slowly getting pissed off.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Loved the reviews, please review this much much longer chapter at least as generously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were walking towards their cars Harm's silence had finally gotten to Loren. She'd decided to deal with the events in the sex shop as an adult.

"Okay, Harm, what is it!?"

"Er... what?" he was evading, but Loren would have none of that. She pulled him to the nearest empty bench, that was quite secluded, and demanded.

"I've said I'm sorry about trying to embarrassing you, but you're taking this grudge too far. It was just fun and you joined in, so I don't know what your problem is now."

Harm mumbled something.

"What? Couldn't hear you! Must be an age thing..." she teased.

"I said, that it wasn't you, it was the store's fault."

Loren's sky-blue eyes widened in realization and a full blown smirk appeared on her lovely face. "Harmon Rabb, you're a prude!" she laughed.

"I'm not a prude! I just don't feel comfortable going into that kind of store with my own brother's girlfriend." Harm shot back.

Again that puzzled look on her face, but this time she didn't hold it back. "Girlfriend? Sergei's?"

He nodded, wondering what the hell was going on here and if he was the only one who thought the world was going crazy. Or if he'd just landed in one of those alternate universes Bud liked so much to read and watch about.

"You think I'm Sergei's girlfriend?"

He frowned at the question, but still nodded.

To his utter shock she started giggling.

He was staring at her as if she'd gone crazy and she was giggling!

Then she glanced at him and this broke down her barriers and she launched into a full-out hysterics attack. Soon, she was red in the face from air-depravation and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

To his surprise she'd never looked more beautiful to him and he was barely beating down the urge to take her into his arms and make her breathless in a different, much more pleasurable, way.

Finally, 5 long minutes later, when Harm was just wondering if he should call the men with the straight-jacket, Loren recovered.

She wiped her eyes and occasionally let out a giggle and a hiccup.

Harm glared at her, pissed off because she was laughing at him and not telling what it was about.

He was glad when she finally turned to him, without laughing, and repeated. "You really think I'm Sergei's girlfriend?"

He nodded apprehensively.

"Oh, Harm." she shook her head, as a mother would at her naughty son, or a wife at her husband when he did something stupid. He didn't like the first comparison and didn't know how to feel about the second one. "I'm not dating Sergei."

"You're not?" that was a surprise "But, the time you spend together and the times you went out together..."

"Harm, he's getting adjusted to a completely new style of life and it was hard for him. You work long hours and can't be there for him all the time. Besides, there are just some things that are easier to ask a female friend than your own brother."

Harm nodded, admitting defeat.

"Besides, most of all, neither has those kind of feelings for each other. We're friends, almost sibling-like, he's like the little brother I never had."

Harm definitely didn't like that statement. 'Does that mean she sees me as an older brother?' Even though he was still fighting his attraction and his growing feelings for her, he sure didn't want her to see him in a sibling-like way. "Does that mean I'm the older brother you never had or never wanted?" he couldn't help but ask.

Loren scrunched her face in disgust. "I definitely don't see you that way. Ew."

Harm nodded, not sure just what she meant. Did that 'ew' mean that she had feelings for him too or did that mean he repulsed her?

Inwardly he sighed and admitted defeat. He admitted that he tended to think too much and analyze everything to death. It was the lawyer in him, analyzing every word, the way a sentence was formed, looking for any hidden meanings and loopholes, and this time he hated that. The lawyer in him was working against the man in him.

Loren noticed he was thinking about something important, and it surprised her how good she knew him already, but let it be. Instead she returned them to their previous track.

"So, no, I'm not dating Sergei, nor anyone else. Happy now?"

"Yes." he nodded, relieved.

"You're happy that I'm not dating anyone? Why? Have any designs on me yourself and don't want competition?" she grinned, teasing him, but stopped when Harm blanched, then blushed. What the hell was that about?

Harm felt his heart stop. When she put it plainly like that he felt as if he'd just been revealed.

While he'd consciously been fighting against it, his subconscious wanted her, wanted a relationship with her, and was doing a happy dance at knowing that she was free, free for him to make a move on her, that there was no competition. He decided that this sudden revelation was something he had to think about when he was alone, but for now he had to deal with the subject of his desires, who was looking at him increasingly curiously.

"No! No." he denied and was left wondering if that had really been a flash of disappointment and hurt in her eyes, before it'd been hidden. "I'm happy to finally know for sure. I have to admit, I've been wondering about your relationship for a while now and wasn't sure how to ask Sergei about it. Must be the age gap. Am glad to finally get the first-hand confirmation about it, though."

"Glad I could clear up some misunderstandings." Loren stated, then stood. "Come on, old man, I'm tired from the shopping and would like to get home and get some rest."

He mock-frowned at her 'old man' and jumped to his feet from the bench to prove he wasn't that old, ignoring the twitch as his abused spine protested the sudden movement. Loren noticed the wince, but refrained from saying anything.

"See? Old man, my ass." he grumbled as he made his way past her towards their cars.

"Oh, yeah, a really great ass." she leered, appreciating the sight, and then ran up to catch up to him.

When she waved goodbye to him, as he pulled out of her building's parking lot, after having insisted that he follow her and carry her things up for her (thankfully her building had an elevator), she realized something surprising and important.

She'd really had a great day today and she hoped she'd get to spend time with just him again very soon.

In fact, she was already trying to think of something that would entail them spending a lot of time with only each other.

And then her face was stretched to the max by a bright, beaming smile when she remembered that he would be returning tomorrow to put her furniture together.

She walked back inside, already planning on what to wear.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Loren sure made an impression on Harm when he turned up at her door the next day.

Loren was smart. She didn't put on a nice dress or some very nice clothes, nor a heavy make-up, because it would just give away the fact that she'd dressed up for him.

She'd put on the clothes she liked to wear at home, comfortable clothes, a T-shirt and sweat pants, no make up. She wanted him to see her the way she really looked, and not the mask of chemicals and powders.

The outfit had been carefully chosen. She'd been careful not to put on anything that had holes in it or was too old. It also had to compliment her body features, not expose them nor cling to them nor be restricting. The T-shirt was of the correct size for her body, not too large and not too small. It fell off her ample breasts, not clinging to them, nor revealing her flat stomach. The sweat pants were the same, not tight, but not flappy either. And they did marvels to showcase her behind and muscular thighs.

She'd put her hair into a ponytail, not wanting to make a fuss over it or go to a hairdresser to make a proper hair cut, it would only reveal her intention of wanting to look nice for him.

Checking one last time in the mirror, she was quite satisfied with her appearance.

The whole effect had multiple important sides: it gave off the vibe that she was not trying to catch him (nor as a husband nor as a one night stand), so their developing friendship and bond would not become too complicated. Her choice of dress revealed that she felt comfortable with him, not the least vulnerable no matter how under-dressed she was, and that she trusted him fully in her own apartment, on her own, wearing clothes that were not some kind of figurative armor, like her uniform, they were not something she could hide her personality behind. And, if he himself was interested in her, it would tell him that she was not averse to his attentions. It showed that she was not pursuing him, but if he wanted her, she would not reject him. In that case it would tell Loren that he wasn't interested in her only for her body, since those clothes weren't showing it off, but because of her personality.

But the main statement of her choice of dress was that, if he was interested, she would want only an adult, mature, long haul-type relationship and not a casual sexual affair, much less a one night stand, because if she'd wanted just sex she would've dressed seductively and revealingly, but the way she was dressed now would show Harm who he would wake up to every day for the rest of their lives if he wanted her, how she really loked, without the make-up, at home, in the morning. How she would look like at the breakfast table or while reading a book in bed or just lounging at home on a lazy Sunday, when she would feel too lazy to do anything, even make love.

She'd gone through a lot of turmoil over this topic yesterday, at first being turned off at the thought of a long term relationship, complete with marriage and children, she had not wanted a relationship to take her focus off her career; then proceeded through thoughts that it would not be so bad to be involved with such an attractive, extremely intelligent, brave and kind man, especially not after she'd seen him naked from waist up, a man who had an incredible personality and was good with kids and animals; through acknowledgement that a committed relationship with him would have many rewards; until she'd finally come to the admission that wedding rings, kids, a house and an SUV (she drew the line at a mini-van, she would be seen in one only if her dead body would be transported anywhere in it), did not sound bad at all, that it was definitely an attractive idea.

This last, and holding, realization had come late last night, while she'd been watching TV, curled up in the corner of her sofa beneath a blanket (it was more for comfort than warmth). It'd been an emotionally shifting day and she'd gone through a complete view change in less than 12 hours, from being horrified at the thought of something diverting her attention and time off her career to the surrender to the idea that being in a committed relationship with Harm would not be so bad.

But, when she'd been sitting there, sipping at her mineral water, she suddenly felt the loneliness of her life and the emptiness of her apartment severely acutely. She'd glanced around and noticed just how empty, cold, big and unwelcoming it was, and she shivered, drawing the blanket tighter around her body.

And it was at that moment, at oh-dark-hundred, that Loren Singer had come full circle, that her outlook on life had changed completely, in a entirely new direction that it had been in mere 24 hours ago.

As she looked at her empty lair, she hung her head and realized some hard, painful truths.

She realized that right now she wanted to feel the warmth of her husband's arms (and she knew just who she wanted for that job) around her as they watched the TV together, enjoying the security the feeling gave her. She wanted to hear children's laughter resounding around these walls and look lovingly at the little people she and her beloved had created in her own body, where she'd carried them for 9 months, nurturing and protecting them in her own body. She wanted to feel the warm metal of her wedding ring on her finger and have all that it meant.

And, as she looked around her desolate home knowing she had none of that, a lonely tear slowly made it's way down Loren Singer's pale cheek.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews, keep them comin!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was a success.

She was very pleased with the effect she'd had on him when she'd opened the door for him.

He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her and a smug smile of female satisfaction had made it's way onto her lips, staying there for the entire day.

She'd invited him in, fixed him coffee exactly the way he liked it (being thankful for her skills of observation all the while, having noticed how he prepared it for himself whenever she'd been at his apartment) and they'd had a very nice, relaxed chat while drinking it leisurely.

Once they'd finished, they started on the new furniture.

She completely surprised Harm when he realized she intended to do her part in the whole process. He'd never met a woman that would take a screw driver in her hand and fix something or put it together, properly. Not even Mac, the most feminist and wanna-be-better-than-any-man woman he knew, had ever done that. Her feminist speeches were limited however only to protection of her own life (while completely ignoring the fact that even the military, the most rigid and unmoving organization of them all, besides the Church, had acknowledged long ago that one person can never take care of itself by itself in combat and survive, without having anyone to watch their back and no soldier is ever trained as an individual, but as a member of the team) and the like, but never to things like checking the oil of her car, changing tires, putting together furniture, fixing the plumbing,...

That, she left to men to deal with, mostly to Harm.

Which is why Harm was so surprised by Loren.

In truth, it was Loren's first time...

She'd never used a screw driver before in her life. But, in order to gain Harm's respect, impress him and to gain value in his eyes, as a person and a potential life partner, she was willing to try and to learn.

She'd always been a quick study and took to this quite well too. They worked well together, quickly putting the furniture together, while the air was filled with a lively conversation.

Loren noticed Harm glancing at her every once in a while and she secretly delighted in the admiration and the new respect, value and worth he had for her that shone in his eyes.

That gave her a start. It genuinely mattered to her, especially this much, if Harm respected and valued her?

That could mean only one thing...

She was falling for him.

She was in a daze from this another realization, only one in the row of so many of the past 24 hours, but this one was one of the biggest world shakers yet.

Her other realizations had been gradual and small, slowly, by increments, changing her outlook on life and world.

But this one was a big one and it hadn't been gradual.

She'd been considering them friends for a while now, having bonded while spending so much time together because of Sergei.

But friendship and love are two completely different race tracks.

Yet, there it was and it was undeniable.

She spent the rest of the day in that slight daze, feeling like she was intoxicated.

After they were finished Loren insisted that he stay for lunch and immediately started preparing a meal.

Harm at first heeded her demand that he should just sit and do nothing, as he was the guest and had done her a favor, but he needed to be useful, he didn't want her to wait on him like a servant, so he jumped in and started preparing salad while she was preparing the pasta.

They maneuvered in her tiny kitchen quite efficiently, only bumping once and soon they had lunch ready.

While eating they talked about many things, about work, Sergei, movies, books,... and were amazed at how many times their opinions likened each other.

When it was finally time for Harm to go she didn't want him to leave and was considering the ways she could persuade him to stay for a while longer, even considered locking the door and throwing away the key.

The idea of dragging him off to bed was discarded immediately, because it would destroy everything they'd built up, their friendship, and because it was the exact opposite of what she'd come to realize she wanted with Harm. She didn't want a just purely sexual affair with him, she wanted what she'd daydreamed of the previous evening while alone.

And, another thing, she was sure he wasn't ready for that. But it was okay, cause neither was she.

It would take time for them to develop in the way she wanted them to and she could be patient.

And, as all good things come to an end, so did Harm's visit.

His slight, immediately hidden yet still noticed, hesitancy over leaving so soon filled Loren's heart with warmth.

When she'd closed the door behind him, she put her palm against the wood and whispered. "Be patient and we'll never have to leave each other like this again." The words were meant for her, as well as Harm.

She would be patient, because the rewards were more than worth it.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **sorry for the delay, but I'm furiously writing another Harm/Loren fic and I wanted to dedicate myself to it while I still have inspiration.

Unfortunately no Harm POV was meant for this development, but we're heading forward quite nicely.

As for comments about Mac in the last chappy being bashing: Harm was close to Mac for a lot of years and had feelings for her. Because of that I think it would be only natural and logical for him to compare every woman he met or was interested in to Mac. It's human nature. Especially the woman who was so like Mac in the terms of being emancipated, feminist, tenacious, stubborn, calculating, independent and self-reliant to the point of pushing away everyone that wanted to help. Because of that I really believe Harm couldn't be able to help himself but compare Loren to Mac if he got closer to Loren. It's human nature, it wasn't meant as a flame or bashing or anything like that.

I was in contact with real-life Marines a few years ago and talked with people who knew Marines and all agreed that Mac "talked the talk, but didn't walk the walk", meaning her actions contradicted her words and claims in regards to being a Marine. Plainly put, Mac didn't act like a Marine much of the time. Marines are not Lone Rangers as Mac portrayed them with all her "I'm a Marine, I don't need anyone, nor anyone's help" type statements, driving away their team-mates and alienating them, Marines are team players, something Mac was not. THAT's what I was trying to say, nothing else.

Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following months went by in a blur.

And Loren fell even deeper in love with a certain Sailor. No, it wasn't Popeye.

Yet she was thankful that she wasn't the only one in this predicament. Being the only one in love is not a happy situation.

Harm occasionally slipped and let her know of his own growing attachment and affection to her.

Casual touches and accidental brushes occured more frequently, locked gazes lasted longer, followed by blushes, uncharacteristic for both.

Sergei caught on to what was going on quickly. He was a smart young man and it did not take him long to notice the growing feelings his friend and his brother shared.

He did not know the exact regs of the american military, but if they were the same as in the russian, he knew why they did not act on their feelings.

Truth was, that was the only thing holding them back, the nefarious fraternization regulations.

They knew their own feelings and they knew what the other felt for them, they weren't blind. But they were in the same chain of command and that was what was keeping them apart. The regs were also what he had meant when Mac had propositioned him for a roll in the hay, a short casual sex relationship, in Sydney.

It'd been even worse with Mac than it was with Loren.

Mac was his supervisor, since she was the Chief of Staff, and his partner and that was an even bigger No-no than a junior officer, whom he didn't supervise nor was partnered with. This was also what had stopped Harm from acting on his feelings for Meg, but then it was too late.

Had Harm and Mac gotten involved the safety of results of so many trials would've been in danger, anyone could accuse them of not having followed protocol or being biased or their feelings having influenced their investigations and trials and evidence; and so many sentences could've gotten over-rulled, with criminals gaining freedom.

That was what Harm had had in mind when Mac had offered sex in Sydney. Harm believed that Mac was short-sighted then, from the way she'd phrased her offer he understood that she only wanted sex, that she saw only momentary physical gratification when she bluntly told him that they were not in Washington, meaning that what they'd have would happen only in Oz and stay in Oz and that they would go back to their old relationship once back in Washington, that she was horny and wanted sex, (proof of this theory of his was given when she had sex with Brumby the next evening), but that she did not see the bigger picture, what their involvement, no matter how short, could've done to not only their careers, but also to the safety of innocent people, if murderers and rapists had gotten free because of their sentences having been overturned due to Harm and Mac's involvement.

Their involvement would've also threatened their positions. Everyone knew that Harm and Mac were not friends when he'd returned from flying and had they gotten involved at a later time, someone might've assumed that they'd had a lovers quarrel and that Mac had, as the Chief of Staff, purposely held back his promotion and career as revenge for their fight. Mac would've been charged for that and it would not've helped their relationship at all.

Everyone would also be able to testify that their personal relationship ALWAYS affected their professional relationship and that they brought their personal fights into the office. It was why they were sent to USS Watertown in the first place. By right, every other CO would've long ago separated two such co-workers and transferred them to opposite places on the globe for disrupting good order and discipline in the office, lowering morale and efficiency. It was a sheer wonder that it hadn't happened and that no CO had ever filed a complaint against them.

Harm and Loren, on the other hand, had worked on extremely few cases together and were always friendly to each other in the office, even though Harm was the only person in the office that was friendly to her and gave her the benefit of the doubt, they were always on their best behaviour, so it wouldn't adversely affect their working relationship, nor was he her supervisor. Apart from the difference in ranks, they were equal in the chain of command in both being under the direct command of the same person and neither having any kind of power over the other.

But the laws of physics govern also relationships and especially the one that says that there is no reaction without an action.

The first wave to rock the boat was Sergei's leaving for home.

There was no way he could prove that he was late LT Harmon Rabb Sr.'s son as Patricia Rabb-Burnett refused to release DNA samples of her late husband.

Without this he could not stay, which left only one choice open.

He had had Loren take him to the airport, because he'd wanted to talk to her in private. The talk had been enlightening to Loren as Sergei had confirmed that Harm shared her feelings and had wrangled a promise from her that she would act on the first chance for her and Harm to be together.

As he left through the gate Loren stared at him, her head buzzing. She hadn't known that they'd been so obvious about it and she was afraid that their co-workers had noticed it too. Her mind kept turning her promise to Sergei over and over, she hadn't known that the younger man thought so highly of her and believed that she was the right one for his brother. She inteded to honor her promise and act on the first chance she'd get.

She did not know, however, that she'd get to act on it as soon as she did.

Harm and Loren kept up their visits and dinners, even without the pretense of it being about Sergei, quietly admitting to themselves that what they were doing, and had been doing until then, was akin to dating.

Until one day Loren turned up at Harm's door, pale and still shaking from shock.

-----------------------------------------

He quickly bundled her inside, sat her on the couch and wrapped her tightly in a warm blanket, before bounding to the kitchen to fix her coffee.

When she could finally speak she told him the news.

She'd been called into the Admiral's office that day before leaving for home and told that she was being transferred to USS Seahawk as the Fleet JAG.

Loren was honored, it was a great step forward in her career, but regretted leaving everyone, especially Harm.

Until it hit her.

It would mean that they would no longer be in the same chain of command...

Which meant that they would be free to finally be together.

When she told him the news (sans the fact about them now being free to be together, she didn't want to push him into anything he didn't want) she saw the realization dawn on him and a smile of delight grace his face.

She did not waste time then, she took his lips in a passionate kiss and was gratified when he joined in enthusiastically.

What followed wasn't frantic pawing and the tearing of their clothes.

They'd managed to stop just in time, not wanting for their first time to happen like that.

Instead, they collected themselves and spent the rest of the evening with each other, happy in the knowledge that Loren wouldn't be leaving for her own apartment that day. If ever, if Harm'd get what he wanted.

They retired to Harm's bed that night, not to make love, but to just hold each other and drink in the fill of what they'd been longing so long for.

Emotional intimacy was more precious to them than any amount of sex could ever be. You can get all the sex you want, but true intimacy, especially of the emotional kind, is rare to find and can only be found with the person you love and loves you back.

And for two people, who'd been in love with each other for so long and had denied themselves this simple pleasure for so long, it was heaven on Earth.

They didn't make love, waiting for the right time, but neither had the exact idea of when it would be, still knowing they would recognize the right moment when it'd happen. But a daring idea was already starting to form in Harm's mind at that time, but with the sex being far from the main thing.

His breath stopped when she stepped out of his bathroom. She did not want to be uncomfortable during sleep, and wearing her used panties and her constricting bra would guarantee that effect, so Harm had lent her his T-shirt and a couple of boxers with a string instead of an elastic at the waist.

The sight of her in his clothes, her hair adorably tousled and skin still pink from the shower, sent a signal to his groin and had the primal male part of him roaring in triumph.

That part of him was growling in delight at seeing _his _woman wearing _his _clothes, walking into _his _arms and intending to sleep in _his _bed.

He lifted the covers and she slipped beneath them and into his arms like she'd been doing it for her entire life.

He stayed awake for a long time, just drinking in the feeling of holding her warm body to his, being surrounded and branded by her scent as hers, as she slept in his arms, her face looking like an angel in the moonlight.

Then he carefully reached out his arm, being careful not to wake her up, opened the drawer of his night stand and pulled something out, slipping it onto her finger.

Satisfied, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

**Les:** I know what you mean, I had trouble writing that part actually. It is harsh, but that's life. The (sad?) thing about loving someone is that we'll measure any person that comes after to that first person. It's not nice nor fair to this new person, but we are human and can't help ourselves.

-----------------------------

Does anyone know how far in her pregnancy was Loren when she was killed? Was it ever specifically said that Lindsey was the father? Cause somehow I just can't imagine her giving herself away that cheaply, or to mix business with sex. Am still believing the father was Sergei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Loren awoke she immediately registered an unfamiliar weight on her finger.

She dragged her hand over Harm's chest, where her head was resting, from it's spot on his hip, fully conscious of the possessive nature of her hold on him, but not intending to deny it. Now that she finally had him she was definitely not letting go of him.

She gasped as she saw an engagement ring on her finger. She stared at it disbelievingly for a minute then launched herself up, covering Harm's sleeping face with kisses.

-----------------------------------------

Harm awoke to the best thing possible: holding Loren in his arms, while she was kissing him.

He responded immediately and it was quite a while before they parted, even though they both had morning breaths.

When he finally blinked to clear the haze passion had plunged him into he looked up at a vision.

Loren was straddling him, bent over him with her face just decimeters away from his, her hair falling down and around a face that was flushed from excitement, her eyes glimmering from pure happiness and a sheen of tears. He had never been more affected by a woman before, by just the sight of her when she was still dressed and wasn't even trying to arouse him, and the deliberate roll of her hips against him confirmed that she knew exactly what she did to him.

The only thing she said was. "Really?"

"Yes." he nodded, knowing what she was talking about.

"Then, 'yes'." was all she said before claiming his lips again.

-----------------------------------------

Harm laughed when Loren pulled up her skirt over his boxers and tucked his T-shirt into the waist. She really did look funny in a T-shirt several sizes too big, while wearing a skirt. It was even funnier to Harm since he knew the kind of underwear she had on underneath. Big, man's boxers, it's string tied at her tiny waist to hold them up.

It was two hours after they'd awoken, the past two hours having been filled with kissing.

Finally they broke apart and decided to get moving.

They had only a few short days before Loren had to leave and would have to use the time well.

Since Loren didn't want to put on her unclean panties she'd decided to go to her apartment, wearing Harm's, now hers, boxers.

She'd put her panties in Harm's hamper and Harm smiled at the telling action. As with many other things in life, Loren was quite self-assured here too. She was already settling into his apartment, claiming it, making it her home, just as she'd claimed him and made him hers. He did not mind, far from it.

Soon they were on their way to her apartment, where she changed (she'd showered at his apartment as they were getting ready for the big day), put on the new white dress she'd bought on a whim a few weeks ago, not even having an idea for what she'd wear it, but now it turned out to be the perfect wedding dress, and put on a touch of make up. They made quite the dashing couple, with Loren in her dress and Harm in his suit.

Then they were on the way to the courthouse where they pledged themselves to each other for eternity.

And, as they were looking into each other's eyes as the judge was performing the ceremony, they both saw the look of love, happiness, contentment and joy there, and they knew they'd made the best decision ever.

Their first time truly was magical, for it was on their wedding night.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** very big thanks to **anon **and **Sarai **for their help, it's very much appreciated, ladies!

**DD2:** nice hearing from you, good to know you're okay, it's been a while. Thanks for the review and I hope you'll continue to like this fic.

-------------------------------------------

So, what's with absolutely no reviews at 400 hits for "After all this time"? It didn't suck did it?

-------------------------------------------

Anybody know where was Loren's body found and which is the nearest hospital? Also, would a woman in her 5th or 6th month of pregnancy have a miscarriage or premature labor if faced with stress or injury that would induce it?

Also, is there a reader here that has medical training and that could help me out with some pressing medical questions about miscarriage and post-miscarriage procedures and medical treatment of miscarriage victims?

-------------------------------------------

I'm writing a Harm/Other fic, a real Harm/Other with a character that I'm developing (no Mary Sue) and I need help with quotes from A Tangled Webb parts 1 and 2 (I think). Can anyone give me the specific quotes for when Mac said about Harm destroying everything he touched and sucking the joy out of life? Or a link to a site with transcripts would be very appreciated. Thanks in advance!

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he was standing near the runway, Harm remembered the days that'd followed their wedding. He had taken a few days leave and they'd spent them all together, much of the time in bed, but a lot still outside, being a couple out in the public for the first time.

Then came the day of Loren's leaving and they parted with a long kiss and promises to keep in contact.

Which they did, until the investigation when Loren's communication privileges had been revoked by the ship's Captain.

And now she was finally coming home, to him.

He smiled with anticipation when he saw the plane making the final approach, not even noticing that since he and Loren had gotten closer he'd been smiling more frequently than ever before.

The C-130 finally rolled to a stop next to the hangar and the ramp slowly started lowering.

Harm, as many other family members, was shifting on his feet, impatient to finally welcome his wife home after 3 too long months away at sea.

They'd had a too short a honeymoon and Harm missed her terribly. He couldn't wait until he could finally hold her in his arms, kiss her, tell her he loved her and then take her home.

Take her to their home.

Then, finally, personnel started coming out of the belly of the beast and running towards their loved ones.

The scene looked like the scene from Braveheart where the Irish and the Scots charged towards each other, before revealing that they were actually allies.

This scene however lacked the presence of swords, shields, and other assorted cold weapons, besides smelly, dirty men in skirts.

Okay, so there were smelly, dirty men (and women), what would one expect after 24 hours of transit?

But at least there weren't any kilts... thank heavens for small mercies.

Except for the skirts the female members were wearing...

Oh, yeah, there was also no killing, nor any anticipation of it.

Then a blonde goddess tore away from the throng and ran full pelt towards him and Harm was struck stunned by her beauty and the feelings the mere sight of her invoked in his heart, that'd been so lonely until she came along and laid claim on it.

Suddenly he had full control of his body again and accelerated with a speed that would make an olympic runner proud.

They met on the tarmac, throwing their arms around each other, laughing in sheer relief and joy, crying from love and happiness.

Harm whirled her around a few times and his heart sang at the beautiful sound of his wife's laughing.

Then he remembered that it was not such a great idea to whirl around a woman in her condition.

An enormous, goofy grin spread across his face at the thought of just what kind of condition she was in and he put her down carefully, as if handling a precious porcelain figurine.

Then he sank to his knees in front of her, cupping her slightly rounded belly and pressing a kiss so tender and loving to her uniform-clad baby mound, that it brought tears to Loren's already-moist eyes.

She reached down and lovingly ran her finger through his hair, warm waves of love for her husband engulfing her at his gesture.

She'd always known he loved children, it was one of the things that had attracted her to him in the first place, even before she'd fallen for him, even though she'd tried to hide it from everyone, especially from him for years, but she'd still been afraid that he would not want their baby, that he wouldn't be as happy about the news as she was.

Though they had talked about having babies, before they'd gotten married as marrying someone without talking it out and knowing how the other felt on this topic would've been stupid, big time, but they hadn't talked about having kids right away. She hadn't known how he'd react to the knowledge that they'd be a family that soon after having gotten married.

To her great relief, her fears had been empty.

He loved the baby and he loved her.

And all was right with her world.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

**anon:** Ouch. Made the exact same mistake others have made so many times about me. Thinking I'm a woman. I sincerely apologize.

**Les:** don't worry, I'm not planning to. That was about another story I'm writing, a rewrite of the ep Ice Queen and I will post appropriate warnings so anyone uncomfortable with the topic will be able to avoid it. The only reason I would do something like that would be because it would be a biggest part of a plot, would never do something like that for just some angst.

-----------------------

Am still looking for someone with medical training to help me with medical questions I have...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon Harm stood up and greeted his wife the way he'd intended to, before he'd been stopped/diverted/held up by the thoughts of their child.

The kiss that Harm bestowed upon Loren Singer-eventually-to-be-named-Rabb was so intense that it made her toes curl and her knees give out completely.

Thankfully for them Harm had had the foresight to dress in civilian clothes before coming to AFB Andrews to pick her up, cause they'd sure would've gotten reprimanded for putting up such a display had they both been in their uniforms.

As it was Harm saw in his peripheral vision a bird Colonel giving them a stare and took it as his cue to break off their kiss.

Loren let out a small whimper when he withdrew and Harm leaned his forehead on hers, taking in deep breaths, to calm himself down, all the while looking into her amazing blue eyes.

When he'd managed to get enough air to speak he whispered. "I love you, welcome home."

He saw fresh tears spill down her cheeks as she gave him a teary smile and replied "I love you too." with a hoarse croak, overwhelmed by her emotions and the pregnancy hormones, that had her crying spontaneously.

Or was it just that she'd been missing Harm so much that she'd been crying the past few months, in the privacy of her own quarters?

Finally they let each other go and turned around, realising that they were the only ones still left. They'd been so submerged into each other that they hadn't noticed everyone else leaving, indeed, they had not even heard anyone else but each other.

Harm took hold of her luggage with his left hand and drew his right arm around Loren's waist, anchoring her to him.

Slowly, enjoying the other's presence and the touching of their bodies, they made their way to the visitor car park.

Once there they threw the luggage into the trunk and got into the car. Loren put her hand on Harm's thigh to remain in contact with him while he drove. Even though the Lexus had an automatic gearbox, she didn't want to endanger them by taking hold of his hand while he drove.

-----------------------------------------

Harm locked the door of his apartment when he felt a gentle, small hand on his forearm, turning him around.

Once he'd turned, slim hands wound themselves around his neck and hot mouth claimed his own in a fiery kiss.

Several long minutes later, during which their bodies had prepared themselves for what they knew was about to come, they broke apart and Loren took his hand with a heated gaze, leading him into his, _their_ bedroom, their eyes locked in a passionate embrace.

And if you can't imagine what happened next, then you need to get out more.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!

AN: I'll try to update tomorrow morning if I'll have the time, cause I'll be going on vacation for 5 days in the morning. But please don't take it for granted, will have a lot to do tomorrow, including running errands in the city, so I don't think there will be time.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **well, I'm back from my vacation. I have to say it was... interesting. The weather really screwed it all up. Had only one day of swimming and sun-bathing, after that it was rain and so had to bail really early.

So, here's the next part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm and Loren took the same car to work the next Monday, having spent a glorious weekend alone together, with a brief stop at the local courthouse for Loren to change her name to Rabb. She hadn't had time to do it before deploying. For now she'd be changing only her civilian name, she would still be using Singer for work and wouldn't be getting new ID's nor new tags. Neither of them thought it smart nor appropriate to have it known to others with the recent events. At least until things had calmed down somewhat.

Even though before Loren had always scoffed at the women that changed their names after having gotten married, she now could not imagine keeping her old one, which held so many bad memories and meanings for her.

The same last name is the most obvious sign of marriage, of unity of souls. Besides, she wanted to make it perfectly clear that Harm was taken for good, make it plainly clear that SHE was the one who had taken him off the market for good, the one who was honored to be loved by him, to have made him fall in love with her, however unintentionally, and that he was the one she loved and that they had sworn themselves to each other for eternity. She wasn't his, he wasn't hers, they belonged to each other.

She wanted the entire family to have the same name, their child after it was born and any future children they'd have, no matter what that name was.

The decision that she'd change her name came easily.

The name Singer held a lifetime of pain, suffering, nightmares and generally bad memories for her, of a childhood of grief and emotional abuse by her drunkards of parents, bad experiences with the few relationships she'd had and, lastly, of being a cold-hearted woman who'd do anything to advance in her chosen career.

Career was still important to her and she still wanted to be the first female JAG, but her friendship with Sergei and Harm, and then her relationship and marriage to Harm, had changed her a lot.

She'd mellowed.

Was not as career-focused as she'd been before, family coming before advancement in rank to her. Friendships with people and the people themselves now held a much greater importance to her than ever before.

But most of all, love, her beloved, their marriage and their family meant everything to her, more than any career ever could. Now that she experienced true love and the joy it brings, it was bigger and more tempting, satisfying and delicious than any rank or position. And now with the baby on the way...

She had never thought of herself as the type of woman that would be a good mother, she had never even believed that she'd ever have a family. Even more, she'd never wanted kids or a husband. Her childhood and worst possible role models for love and marriage having successfully cured her of any notion or want for it.

So, it had surprised her greatly when she'd realized she was falling in love with Harm, with a man who she knew wanted a family more than anything, it had always been plainly obvious that Harm desperately wanted a woman that he would love and would love him back just as much and he wanted to have children with that woman, and Loren hadn't been able to figure out what to do about the fact that she was falling for him. For a while she'd consoled herself with the fact that she was out of reach for him due to the regs, had he even loved and wanted her, the rules giving her the security from having to make some tough decisions and possibly getting involved with a man that she knew wanted everything she'd never before wanted: love, marriage, family.

Everything had been like a whirlwind. One minute she was single and in love with her co-worker who, she believed in her most maudlin hours, didn't even know she was a woman, then the next she was married to that same co-worker and making passionate love to him on their wedding night in his apartment. Then she was shipping out of the country, while still at the beginning of her honeymoon, to a ship thousands of nautical miles away. Then another surprise in her already-exciting life hit: she was being investigated for fraternization and, to top it off, she was pregnant! After having made love to her beloved only a few times, and that while being on the pill.

And now she was here, doing something she'd never believed she'd ever be doing: formally changing her name to that of her husband, while tenderly rubbing her pregnant belly and sending a blindingly loving smile towards the said husband...

Her life was SOOOO weird.

Even though Loren had grown up in a (completely) dysfunctional family she valued the principle of family highly, even though she hadn't wanted one for her entire life until she fell in love with Harm, it was just one of the things she had in common with Harm. Now that she was a wife and mother she valued family even more highly and she also didn't want to be the cause for her children being tormented later in life by their peers that she was not their mother just because she didn't have the same last name as they and their father. It would also make it obvious at work that they were married, when they were finally ready to come out of the closet, thus making their relationship above board and obvious to everyone, so they wouldn't get into trouble if anyone saw them acting as more than just co-workers. After all, it is taken much differently if anyone sees two people, wearing rings and having the same name tag, having a tender moment than two people with different name tags and rings doing the same thing. It would be immediately assumed that, not only are they fraternizing, but they are also commiting adultery. While the problem would've been solved swiftly, it would still bring a lot of unwanted attention to them and just create problems that didn't need to exist in the first place. They would have to do it soon, seeing as Loren was growing bigger each day, her baby belly would soon become too big to escape notice, but they wanted to wait until the dust of Mac's leaving had settled a little. It would've been quite insensitive to make such a declaration only days after Mac had left.

But in the end it all came down to the fact that she just wanted to have Harm's name.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!

I know this was a very long and perhaps unnecessary explanation for why Loren took Harm's name, but with how some women seem to start viewing the taking of the husband's name as offensive (in my mind I have a rant of a female HM writer where in AN for one of her fics she explained with satisfaction about how she went off on some poor daycare worker because the woman had called the writer by the husband's name and not the name she kept) and repressive I felt the need to explain the reason why she'd want to get rid of her old name.

I'm a firm believer of a married couple having the same last name, it's another sign of unity, which marriage is, BUT to me it doesn't matter who's name they take, the man's or the woman's, just that it's the same. It's just in this case, it's Loren the one who has additional reasons to get rid of the reminder of her previous life and this is just one of the ways that she can start over, with a clean slate.

I'm taking votes for the next fic I'm writing: which name should they both take, Harm's or Loren's? No hyphenating. The one with the most votes wins.

And you know how you can give your vote... review.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** saw a documentary on National Geographic about a guy who is a real-life version of Harm. Michael Baldwin, who's father RAF Group Captain John Baldwin was shot down over Korea, when Michael was 2, was captured and later on sent into the USSR, together with many other shot down american pilots. The US knew about those pilots being sent there, as well as USSR's active participation in the Korean war, but never demanded their pilots back because they feared that if it came out that the USSR was involved, that World War III would've broken out. Michael is still looking for his father, after more than 50 years, just as actively as Harm did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd decided against making any kind of public declarations or giving out any signals until they'd talked to Cheggwidden.

It was important that everything was above board and that he knew about everything, so he would have their backs if there was trouble.

Harm had told her everything that had happened in the Admiral's office that important day and Loren was shocked by Mac's hostility and quickness to judge and convict. Not even during her worst, merciless days had Loren decided that somebody was guilty without even having started an investigation, gathered evidence, talked to witnesses.

She had to agree with the Admiral's decision to report Mac to the ABA and take responsibility for his own actions and decisions of the past few years. She had noticed his preferrential treatment and favoritism towards Mac and his obvious attraction to the beautiful woman many times and the only reason she had not reported him was because she didn't want to rock the boat and make everyone hate her even more.

Since they'd spent the weekend in bed, making love, making up for lost time, and what little time had remained between their love makings had been spent on getting Loren settled into Harm's... their apartment.

Her own had been deemed unsuitable for a family as it was even smaller than Harm's, which wasn't large as it was. They'd agreed to start looking for a bigger apartment or a house after the baby was born, as soon as it got big enough.

As they were still in the honeymoon stage of their marriage they didn't get done much. Getting taken over by desire for each other several times while packing up Loren's apartment (Harm couldn't have helped himself when he saw Loren on her hands and knees and wiggling her behind as she was pulling something out of the closet) insured that they'd only managed to bring over only the bare essentials. Toiletries, underwear, uniforms, casual clothes, sleep wear (some very sexy stuff Harm hadn't seen yet, but had been bought because of him and Loren definitely intended to surprise him), workout clothes, her favourite plates, vases, photos and the like.

Loren's little Miata wasn't really useful for hauling such stuff and, even though Harm had taken it out of the storage in his garage and made it ready for use, was left in the garage until it would be used.

It had also been left at home when they went to work as a married couple for the first time. There's no use in burning double the gas.

Even though they were in the military they didn't have to be hostile towards the environment...

-----------------------------------------

Even though the guard at the front gate looked them a little funnily he didn't say anything, just let them through.

Harm parked in his usual spot and they got out, both glad that they were sufficiently early that the others were not there yet, except for the Admiral, who's big, black SUV sat nearby.

They squared their shoulders, marched to the entrance of the building and signed in, all without a word being spoken.

Only in the elevator did they afford themselves some comfort by standing close, sides brushing, and holding hands.

They were back to two professional officers as soon as the door opened.

They strode through the bullpen double doors, the bullpen and finally stopped before their CO's door.

At their knock they received the order to enter and did so.

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!

P.S.: I changed the first sentence of the previous part a little so Harm picked Loren up on Friday and this is taking place next Monday.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** yep, it's me again. Finally, huh?

It's been an eventful two weeks. My vacation was again cut short due to the rain, but I have to admit I enjoyed camping for the first time in over 15 years.

Came home to find a Harm/Meg fic that was practically finished ruined. The file somehow got corrupted and it destroyed several months of work. The only backup I have is very old, which means I'd have to start practically from scratch again and I'm not sure I have the will nor motivation to do it. Every single word, char and space was replaced by those box-like characters, with the file retaining correct size. But the doc uploader on says that the file is empty... Anyone know how to heal/restore damaged rtf files?

This is the last part of the fic and I'm giving you it this long because you had to wait for so long. Be nice and make my day with a lot of reviews.

So, don't forget to review, it takes only a few short seconds, much longer than it took for me to go through the procedure of posting this latest part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chegwidden stood up as they entered his office and met them in front of his desk, where he took Loren's hand in a warm shake.

"Welcome back, LT, and congratulations on your marriage and the baby."

Loren smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Chegwidden glanced at their name tags and the lack of rings on their hands and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We decided to wait a while, for things to settle down, before announcing our marriage, sir." answered Loren and Harm continued. "We believe the times to be inappropriate for such a declaration. As soon as the things settle down we'll make it public."

Chegwidden took his seat and motioned for them to take theirs too. "Very sensible, LT, CDR. Now, I assume you'd like to know what your current professional situation is, right?"

"Aye, sir." they answered in unison.

"For now you'll be assigned back to this office, LT. After a long consideration I have decided to put all of Major Mackenzie's cases through revision and we will be getting additional help from other offices. That will be announced at the staff meeting later this morning as well as the Major's suspension. After the revision is over and if none of the cases will have to go through retrial, you will both be transferred over to the juidicial branch. This is the only way there is for you to be married and continue working together under the same command and see each other all the time."

Harm and Loren were thankful to him for taking into consideration their marriage and the fact that they would want to see as much of each other as possible.

"As soon as it is time you will start your maternity leave, LT. Admiral Morris is aware of your situation and everything has already been agreed with him. I have agreed with the SecNav on everything and, by the time the revisions are done, I will have already taken responsibility for my decisions and be retired, so your situation is secure even if something happens to me before then."

They were both saddened at the thought of him retiring, but knew it was justified, so they said nothing. A commanding officer who plays favorites and ignores repeated breaking of the rules by his favorite subordinate should be relieved of his command. And no officer of the court who breaks the law should be allowed to continue practicing law, while others are punished.

They thanked him again, were dismissed and left the office.

-----------------------------------------

The day passed by with much tumult.

Loren had not anticipated a warm welcome apart from her husband's, and her skin broke out into goosebumps at the memory of just what kind of welcome did he give her; so she was not disappointed by her co-workers' reactions (or lack of them) to her return.

The staff was then thrown into a whirl at the staff call when the Admiral announced Mac's demotion and suspension and the reasons behind it, and his own retirement. If that wasn't enough, the news of the revisions of Mac's cases sure made them unhappy campers. At least they were getting some help from other offices.

Bud and Harriet were the two most upset people and, when the staff call was over, they left the room talking furiously to each other.

Sturgis was on the Seahawk, so they'd have to wait for his reaction.

-----------------------------------------

The revisions dragged on for 4 months before they were done. There were only a few irregularities and discrepancies in the cases Mac had had, many if not most of them involving Aviators whom she'd prosecuted, and those had to be tried again.

During that time it had naturally become impossible for Loren to keep hiding her pregnancy, but she needn't have worried.

The staff still thought of her as of LT Witch, the Ice Queen and no-one dared ask who was the father. They just assumed that she'd gotten pregnant from a one night stand. After all, who in their right mind would have a relationship with the Ice Queen, even more, be in love with her, marry her and start a family with her?

During this time Mac's case had also gotten before the Bar board and a Courts-Martial. The board found her guilty of all charges and took away Mac's license to practice law, while the military court demoted her to First Lieutenant and dishonorably discharged her. She counted herself lucky. A few days after this all, she packed up her things and left for Red Rock Mesa to do some thinking and find herself, to become a better person than she'd ever been. She didn't like the person she was now and wanted to improve herself. Harm welcomed her determination to start anew and to better herself, and he had her promise him she'd stay in touch with him. Years later she dropped him a line to tell him she'd gone back to her first love by studying Paleontology.

Chegwidden retired immediately after Mac's discharge and Turner was chosen as Interim, as Rabb was to be transferred over to juidicial, being subject to transfer at any moment.

Turner was still the Interim by the time Harm and Loren's transfers finally happened and they were both glad to have gotten away, as it was clear that the power and control had gotten to the man's head.

The transfer coincided with Loren finally changing her last name to Rabb and starting to wear her ring to work. What a coincidence...

Needless to say, all of their friends were shocked and confused by the astounding revelation that the two were married and had been for nearly a year. The shock was then even bigger when it suddenly dawned on them that now they finally knew the identity of the father of Loren's baby and why the charges for fraternization on board the Seahawk against her had been dropped. Bud and Harriet were hurt that Harm had not told them about Loren, the marriage and his fatherhood, but they understood it. Since there obviously had to be more to Loren than they knew, as they couldn't imagine Harm falling in love with her otherwise, they decided to give her a chance and tried to get to know her. Soon they were all good friends and the two families often did things together.

Soon after, RADM Morris was named the new JAG and, since he could no longer serve as a judge, Loren was transferred to CDR Helfman, where she continued her training and was appointed judge upon receiving her golden Oak Leaves.

Her and Harm's baby, a daughter by the name Catherine, was joined by a brother 3 years later.

When Morris retired, Harm took his place as the JAG, with Loren being the clear first-runner-up for the spot when her husband would retire. But the woman, who had been the fear of many defendants and lawyers alike, had changed over the years.

Her marriage to Harm had finally allowed the woman, she had hidden and wanted to let out for so long, to come out and her two pregnancies and motherhood had mellowed her even further. She did not care anymore if she became the first female JAG or not, she loved her family, husband and kids, and to her they came first, before everything else. Meanwhile Harm had fully lived up to her visions of him as an amazing and loving husband and father and his family was to him more important than his job too, with him making sure to always leave work on time and avoid overtimes as much as possible, rather spending that time with his family.

As they watched Harm and Loren grow old together and fall even more in love with each other, the Fates knew they had made the right decision to pair the two up, instead of Harm and Mac as they had first wanted, and because of Harm and Loren's success in their relationship together the Fates decided that Harm and Loren would find each other, fall in love and spend the rest of their lives together for many, many, many lives to come.

For they were soulmates.

THE END

REVIEW!

Well, it's over, I hope the ending didn't disappoint. Let me know if it did or did not!


End file.
